Phased
by FadingSlowly
Summary: COMPLETE Kim Winters was perfectly content to just sit and watch Jared West every day in math class. Never once did she dream that he'd actually TALK to her…
1. Chapter 1

**This is not an update! It's a repost because I went back and reread it and found that some things are inconsistent with later chapters! You don't have to read it again. Not much has changed, just little tweaks here and there. Sorry if I disappointed anyone!**

Story Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Meyer.

Author's Note: First time I've written a chapter story in a long time. But have no fear, people! Because this story is 100% finished! That's right! So there will be none of those long hiatuses or story abandonment problems. This story is completely done and saved on my computer! YAY! I'll be updating every Wednesday, so look for new chapters around that time. This story has five chapters in all, and an epilogue as the sixth chapter. So without further ado...

_Summary: Kim Winters was perfectly content to just sit and watch Jared West every day in math class. Never once did she dream that he'd actually TALK to her…_

**Phased - Chapter One**

* * *

"… know the answer, Kimberly Winters?"

My head jerks towards the front of the room, and I feel myself go red with embarrassment. It is a typical Tuesday morning, and once again, I am daydreaming about the object of my affections, instead of paying attention in math class. To make matters worse, Jared West, the aforementioned "object", happens to be in this class. He is currently seated approximately one desk over to my left, and like me, also not paying one whit of attention to what is going on.

Mr. Nguyen is watching me with one eyebrow raised, and I shake my head slightly, returning my gaze to my desk. I hadn't been taking notes, and to my dismay, from the way I am holding my pencil, it seems I had been idly tapping on the desk again.

"Please see me at the end of the day, Miss Winters," Mr. Nguyen says, a note of disappointment in his voice.

Unfortunately, Mr. Nguyen's tone finally catches Jared West's attention, and he looks over at me, along with a few more students.

I want to sink right through the ground. But of course, it's impossible. So instead, I fight the urge to run away from the numerous amount of eyes on me, and stay focused on my piece of paper. Mr. Nguyen doesn't ask me any more questions, and I don't lift my head for the rest of the class period.

* * *

"Miss Winters, your record has been steadily declining in my class, and yet, you've refused all offers of extra help. You are aware that there is after school tutoring?"

I nod, mortified. The truth is that I had gone, once… but didn't stay. It is student tutoring. Big groups of people all helping each other. I didn't know it would be like that. Was I supposed to have gone up and just introduced myself? I cringe at the thought, again, of having so many eyes on me at one time.

Chronically shy is what my mother calls it.

"Then, I don't know what more I can do for you," Mr. Nguyen responds to my nodding. "I can't help a student who won't put in the effort to help herself. Please don't hesitate to see me, should you change your mind, and want to do something active about your grade."

_What if it was one-on-one tutoring? _I want to ask, but I can't make my mouth form the words. He releases me so that I can go catch my bus, and that is that.

* * *

I walk through the front door of my house, the tears that I held back on the bus ride home now threatening to spill over. Thankfully, neither my mother or father are going to be home until about an hour or so before dinnertime. It is quiet, and I am left alone in peace.

I sigh. Jared West probably thinks I am an idiot. I never know the answers in math, and Mr. Nguyen knows it. I don't know why he always sees fit to embarrass me when he knows perfectly well how likely I am to have the answer based on the number of tests I have bombed. And don't even get me started on homework.

I snort. He probably has some strange idea that embarrassing me is going to force me to act… as in, get extra help, so that his abuse will stop.

The crazy thing is that I'm not that bad at adding and numbers, and remembering formulas. What I'm bad at is concentrating on anything else besides Jared West when he's in close proximity to me. Homework wouldn't be such a problem, except that since I retain virtually nothing from the classroom, it's hard to figure out problems at home by myself.

Of course, he is extremely unaware of all of this, but Jared West is probably going to be the reason I fail math class this year.

* * *

I am exceptionally quiet during dinnertime, and my parents immediately notice. They pester me with questions about school, but I withhold information and try my best to convince them that everything is okay. I eventually get them to stop asking questions, but I'm sure they don't believe me, judging by the way they continue to exchange looks.

After dinner, I slink up to my room and do all of my homework, except the math. I don't even attempt to do the math, and I know that I will catch it from Mr. Nguyen the next day, but still I can't find the motivation. Every time I go to open my math book, all I can recall is Jared's face, and the way he looked at me today.

I am a lost cause.

* * *

The next day, I shuffle into math class with everyone else, and take my seat. Maybe if I pretend I'm invisible, no one will notice me.

It works for a little while, until I realize that Jared West isn't even here _to _notice me. I drop my pencil on purpose, and turn around with the pretense of picking it up in order to scope out the rest of the classroom. There is a possibility that he may have changed seats, and I feel my stomach drop in anticipation, wondering if it has anything to do with me.

I am briefly relieved when I realize that he simply isn't in class at all, but then the worry returns when I wonder where he is. He hasn't missed class at all this year, and I know this for sure because I haven't missed class at all this year, either. He has had a perfect attendance record, just like me, up until now.

"Kimberly Winters?" Mr. Nguyen says, interrupting my thoughts. "Kindly pay attention."

I feel my face grow hot, as once again, Mr. Nguyen singles me out in front of the entire class. I feel ridiculous, but this time it's my own fault. Jared West isn't even here, and still he's distracting me.

* * *

For two weeks, Jared doesn't show up to class. I learn from overhearing conversations of people who actually associate with him, that Jared isn't simply skipping math class. He hasn't been in any of his classes. The thing that makes me worry the most, though, is that one of the boys who knows where he lives reports that he had gone to give Jared his make-up homework, and Jared wasn't even home.

My heart sinks when I overhear this bit of news, and I wonder if he's done something drastic, like run away. Or moved.

The only upside to his absence is that, with nothing else to do, I've been doing considerably better in math class. Having no one to distract me, I've actually started paying attention, and to Mr. Nguyen's surprise, I can answer some of the questions he throws at me in class. He makes it clear when he pulls me aside one day that I have a lot of catching up to do, however he's glad that I've decided to get serious about my grade, and thankfully he doesn't mention the after-school study group again.

Exactly two weeks and two days after Jared West had stopped coming to school, I show up to math class with my homework done, and stride over to my seat with a small sense of accomplishment. Out of habit, I glance at his desk, and am shocked into stillness when I realize that it is occupied.

Slowly, I approach my desk and Jared's, and slowly I sit down in my chair. _They've replaced Jared_, I think, numbly. _He's not coming back. They've given his seat to a new, huge, Native American guy with bulging muscles and an intimidating disposition_.

Motivated, I suppose, by my impending heartbreak, I do something I have never done before, in the entire history of me going to this school. I start a conversation with someone.

"Hi…I-I was wondering if you… well, if they happened to let you know what happened to the guy who used t-to… um, sit here?" I practically whisper.

The huge guy lifts his head and turns it to the right to see who is whispering to him, and with a icy feeling of shock, I realize that it's _Jared West_. But it's not the same Jared West who was here before. This Jared West is humongous, and like I said, with rippling, bulging muscles that I am certain the other Jared West did _not _have.

Unable to fight back a small gasp, and sure that I am about to die of embarrassment, (I can feel my insides turning to mush), I try to avert my eyes from Jared West's face.

"I'm sorry," I think I say, but I am not sure that anything actually comes out of my mouth. I feel so stupid, and as I chance another glance at him, I realize that he is still staring at me as if… well, I have no idea. He looks, for lack of a better word, positively _stunned_.

"Are you okay?" I want to say, but again, I'm not sure anything comes out. My mouth is doing that thing where it doesn't cooperate fully with my brain. And I can't blame it. _Jared West is staring at me_!

"K-Kim Winters?" he whispers, except now that he looks as if someone has punched him in the stomach. He looks winded.

Before I can even think of a reply, other than the obviously stupid one, "Yes, that is my name," that I _don't _say, Mr. Nguyen sweeps into the classroom, and the bell rings.

"Ah, Jared West!" he says, and effectively grabs my attention. "Back in class, I see! I trust all is well?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Jared hasn't stopped staring at me, but at Mr. Nguyen's question, he jerks his head towards the front and nods briefly.

"Very good, very good," Mr. Nguyen says, nodding himself. "You've missed quite a lot, however. In the two weeks that you've been gone, we've started a new unit, but I'm sure it won't be that difficult for you to catch up. You were doing quite well before your absence. If you would be so kind as to come see me after class, I'm sure we can make arrangements for you."

Jared nods again, but I blush as I realize that his gaze is still directed at me. My blush deepens when I hear giggles, and I realize that I'm not the only one who's noticed the way he's staring at me.

Thankfully, it seems that Mr. Nguyen doesn't notice, or at least he pretends not to, and he goes along with the lesson as planned.

For the rest of the class, however, Jared West continues to stare at me, and all of my newly formed concentration tactics for math fly right out of the window.

* * *

When the bell finally rings for the next period, I am so relieved. So relieved that I stand up to go and in a typical, classic movie-moment move, drop the entire contents of my backpack on the floor.

Luckily, there's nothing embarrassing in there today, like a pad. Unluckily, Jared notices my klutzy move.

"Let me help you," he says, quickly, bending down to help pick up my books and things off the floor.

"It's okay," I say, my face as red as a beet, I'm sure. But, of course, he helps anyway.

Soon, I'm aware that besides Mr. Nguyen, Jared and I are the only two people left in the classroom.

I stand up to leave, remembering that Jared and Mr. Nguyen have to talk anyways, and I head for the door after muttering a thank you to Jared.

"Wait!" Jared says, his words as effective as if he had touched me and held me physically in one spot. I turn, eyes wide.

Strangely, he doesn't seem to have anything to say; he just stands over by our desks and looks at me as if he is surprised that he called for me out loud.

We're interrupted by Mr. Nguyen who clears his throat, and from the look on Jared's face, it's clear that he's forgotten that Mr. Nguyen is in the classroom, too.

"Miss Winters," he says. "You're going to be late for your next class if you continue to dawdle."

I begin to make my exit when Jared calls out, "Wait!" once again, and I am compelled to turn around.

I see him giving Mr. Nguyen a pleading sort of look, and then he says something quite unexpected. "I was wondering if Kim could tutor me, Mr. Nguyen? For the last two weeks I missed?"

I feel my jaw drop open in shock. "I-I don't think-" I start to say, but I'm quickly interrupted by Mr. Nguyen, who glances at his watch.

"I think that could be a good idea. Kim has been steadily improving for the past two weeks, although in the past there were some problems," he says. "I think it would only be fair if you help her review things from before the past two weeks. Think of it as sharing information."

"I'd love to," Jared replies, and all of my wordless protesting ceases. Not that I am actually doing anything, motion-wise, but I am definitely panicking in my head.

"Great. It's settled," Mr. Nguyen quickly scribbles us both late passes for our next class, and shoos us out of the door.

I can not seem to get a grip on what's just happened, and I turn to Jared for some sort of explanation, but he says nothing. He's just staring at me.

"This…" he motions to him and myself, "will be fun, don't you think? It'll give us a chance to get to know each other." Except he doesn't look like it will be fun at all. He actually looks like he's about to be sick.

"You want to know me?" the words force themselves out of my mouth before I can stop them, and for the millionth time that morning, I feel myself blushing.

"Yes," he says, his voice low all of a sudden. It causes me to look up, and I stifle another gasp when I see his expression. Not that he was playful at all before, but now he looks more serious than I've ever seen him. "I… I'd love to know you, Kim."

His intensity makes me want to run away, and at the same time, it draws me in. I wonder what would happen if I gave in to both emotions. Would I simply spin in a circle and go nowhere? The image makes me laugh, internally.

"So… would you like to get started?" he says, suddenly.

"N-Now?" I stammer. "But… um… we have class."

"Oh, right," he answers, as if he's honestly forgotten. For a second he looks sincerely disappointed. "Should I meet you after school then? What class are you going to, now? Would you mind if I walked you there?"

I am taken aback by his eagerness and the fact that I've never heard him talk so much in one day. "Uh… I… um, English," I manage to say.

"Okay, let's go," he says, starting down the hallway. I have to walk fast to catch up to him, and I wonder again about his sudden growth spurt.

"Where do you live? Or do you take the bus? I have a car, so we could just drive. Unless… you'd prefer to come to my house?" he asks all in one breath.

My eyes are wide. I swallow. _Jared's _house? _Jared West's _house? "Erm… m-my house is fine," I say, quietly. "Or… we could… er… meet somewhere public?" I add, because now that I think about it I don't know if I want Jared West in _my _house either. It seems so intimate.

"Whatever you want," he replies with a small shrug.

After that exchange, he is quiet for the rest of the way to my English class, but I notice that he keeps looking over at me with a small frown on his face. My heart sinks a little, and I hope I haven't said anything to upset him. I replay the conversation quickly in my head, and I start to frown myself when I realize that my rejection of his house could easily be misconstrued as a rejection of _him_.

We're just about at my English class now and I'm debating whether I should say something, tell him I've changed my mind. I summon every ounce of courage that I have hiding somewhere within me, and I take a deep breath.

"I'd-like-to-go-to-your-house," I blurt. I fight the urge to ask whether there will be adults present, knowing instinctively that my parents will not approve if there aren't. But I don't want to seem like a middle-schooler.

He starts and gives me a surprised look. Then, he sort of nods. "Okay."

We've arrived at my classroom, and he stands nearby, waiting for me to enter. I do so in a sort of daze, handing the late note to my teacher and practically floating back to my seat.

I am going to Jared West's house after school. _The _Jared West. And it is _his _idea. For the first time in my life, I am grateful to Mr. Nguyen and his math class.

* * *

School is over, the bell is ringing, and my heart is threatening to jump out of my chest. I tell myself to keep it together as I move through the halls towards my locker. I keep an eye out for Jared the entire time, as we never said where we would meet specifically. I assume he will be outside waiting by his car, but my assumption is proved wrong when I see him standing next to my locker.

I am all the way down the hall and he is facing the other direction, but suddenly, as if he senses me, he turns and his gaze meets mine. Some emotion I can't describe flickers across his face, and then it's gone, too fast for me to analyze it.

I have that split feeling again. Part of me wants to turn around and run as fast as I can in the other direction. The other part of me is whispering that I'm crazy, _this is my chance_, and I continue down the hallway towards him.

"Kim," he says, always so serious. "Ready to go?"

"Almost," I say, opening my locker. I silently thank whatever gods in hearing range, that I don't have "Kim Loves Jared West!" written all over the outside of one of my notebooks. Sometimes I doodle while daydreaming about him, and the effects can be disastrous.

We walk outside, and I notice that he's quiet again, not asking me questions like this morning. Maybe he's nervous. I find myself hoping that he is. It makes me feel less stupid that I am nervous. A boy and girl driving off alone feels like a date, even though I know it isn't. I wonder, not for the first time, if he has a girlfriend.

We approach a beat-up looking old car surrounded by guys whose eyes all zero in on me and Jared. _His friends_? I wonder. Looking at their faces alone, I don't think that they are related, but one of them is as huge as Jared is. It's impossible that those two don't have some kind of connection.

The way they are looking at us makes me want to turn around and run right back into the school. I feel my heartbeat speed up, and at that moment, Jared stops and peers down at me. "They're not… going to hurt you or anything."

I look up at him, startled. "I… I didn't think they were." _But now that you've put that idea into my head…_

"It's… you just…" he shakes his head, cuts himself off, and continues walking over to them. _Strange_. Having no choice but to follow, I do.

"Hey guys, this is Kim Winters. Kim, this is Embry, Jake, and Paul," Jared says, and motions to each of them in turn. Paul is the other huge muscled one.

They all say hello, and I can _feel _their curiosity rolling off of them in waves.

"So… a girl?" Paul says, grinning. The others give him almost warning-type looks, but no one says anything. Seems everyone is waiting for some kind of answer from Jared.

"Yes," he says, curtly.

"I thought you were waiting for-"

"What makes you think she isn't?" Jared interrupted, and all three sets of eyes go wide.

"_Is _she?" Jake, I think, asks, and I suddenly hate that they're having a conversation I don't understand. I look up at Jared just in time to see him nod imperceptibly.

Embry gasps, and the three boys all stare at Jared in a kind of shock. I squirm uncomfortably, and wish we could just leave already.

"We're going to leave now," Jared says, suddenly. "And guys… don't tell Sam. I want to do it myself."

They back off from the car, allowing Jared and me to climb in.

We back out of the parking lot, and in five minutes, we're cruising along towards Jared's house.

I want to ask so bad, since I know it is obviously about me, but I'm not sure how to bring it up and I don't have the nerve to do it anyway. Jared hasn't said a word since we climbed into the car, and he asked if I was cold, (I wasn't - I could feel the heat coming off of _him _in waves and it was more than enough to warm me up), but he's divided his attention equally between me and the road for the entire trip. Now we're pulling into his driveway, and the tension that has been building has now settled around us like a warm blanket.

He turns off the engine, and doesn't move.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly, his gaze directed at me again. "I know that was probably weird for you. The guys can be nosey sometimes."

"It's okay," I say, quickly. Even though it really isn't. And I want to ask questions, but I don't want to seem nosey either.

Awkwardly, we get out of the car, and walk up to his front door.

"My parents aren't home," he says, suddenly, and glances over at me. I blush at the mere implications of that sentence and opt to not say anything.

Is he - _could _he be - suggesting something? I feel panic rising within me, and my heartbeat is racing once again. I would give almost _anything _to kiss Jared West… could it be that he _knows_? I tell myself silently to breathe and calm down, especially as he's now giving me a strange look, as if… as if he knows _something_.

He starts to say something, but then stops, and shakes his head again.

"Just sit down anywhere," he says, gesturing towards the living room. "I'll be right back."

He leaves, and I breathe a small sigh of relief. I am being ridiculous. He has shown zero signs of wanting to… well, be intimate with me, and here I am acting all weird. Zero signs, unless I count earlier when he said, "I'd love to know you, Kim," in that low voice. I shiver, thinking about it, and allow myself to fall backwards on the couch with another sigh.

I set my backpack on the floor, and wonder what's taking him so long upstairs, but at the same time I'm in no hurry to have him come back down again.

Taking advantage of his absence, I jump up to survey the room. My attention is caught immediately by a row of pictures on the fireplace mantel. Baby pictures of Jared! The most noticeable difference between these pictures and him now is that he's not huge and muscular, and his hair used to be very long. But I know that already. Judging from these pictures, it's always been very long, and I wonder what's caused him to make the decision to cut it now.

I giggle to myself as I realize the one thing that hasn't changed. Jared isn't smiling in any of these pictures. Even as a little boy, it seems he was always solemn.

"What's funny?" his low voice says from directly behind me, and I jump a mile into the air.

I turn, my hand on my once again, racing heart. I grow very still. He's extremely close, and I'm surprised that I didn't hear him come back into the room.

"I-" I try to say, but my brain stops functioning and I can get nothing else out. He's _very _close, close enough that I can see flecks of green in his dark brown eyes.

He's also changed clothes. Instead of wearing what he wore to school, now he's wearing a pair of cut-off khaki shorts and a tight, white t-shirt that outlines every muscle in his chest. I wonder briefly if he's done that on purpose, and I'm finding it increasingly difficult to breathe.

As spellbound as I seem to be, I watch in shock as he reaches out a hand towards my face almost in slow-motion. _No, but this is too much_. I pull back, beyond nervous, and feel myself collide with the mantle. I break eye-contact and stare at the ground instead.

I hear him draw a sharp breath and I feel, rather than see, him move backwards and away from me.

Chancing it, I look up to find him standing next to the couch where I set my backpack on the floor. He has an odd expression on his face. Shock mixed with pain, mixed with regret, mixed with guilt. Something heavy drops into my stomach, and I want to tell him to come back, to try again. But I can't and I don't.

"I'm sorry, I thought-" he whispers, staring at the ground. "Too fast. I was too fast." But something in the way he says it makes me wonder if he's talking to me or himself.

"It's okay," I want to say again, but I don't and of course, it still _isn't_.

Slowly, I move towards the couch and decide to just sit down instead.

"I'm sorry," he repeats, looking at me this time, embarrassment and guilt laced through his features.

"It's fine," I manage to say, faintly. If anyone, _I _should be embarrassed. It's not like he read my signals _wrong_. "Let's just… math." I lean over and start pulling materials out of my backpack.

"Kim?" he says, softly, and I turn to look at him wishing he would just drop it already. He sits down on the couch next to me. "I… I know this is probably going to sound strange, but… thank you for coming over."

"Y-You're welcome," I stutter, feeling like an idiot.

"So, let's… math," he says, a small trace of a smile on his lips. I fight the urge to stare, sure that I've never seen him smile before today.

"Yes, let's," I say, gathering myself, and once again, I thank Mr. Nguyen silently for teaching our math class.

* * *

Author's Note: End Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed, now please review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Story Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Meyer.

A/N: Okay, so to be honest, I'm kind of disappointed… I got only six reviews, but somehow 14 people added me to their story alert list. I think that's kind of strange, and confusing. I mean, I'm flattered that people like it enough to want to keep reading, but without reviews, I don't have all that much to go on… So I'm going to make a deal with you guys. If I don't have more than double the amount of reviews from last time, then I won't post next Wednesday. And the sooner I get reviews, then the sooner I'll update. Possibly BEFORE next Wednesday.

_Summary: Kim Winters was perfectly content to just sit and watch Jared West every day in math class. Never once did she dream that he'd actually TALK to her…_

**Phased - Chapter Two**

* * *

The next day I wake up wondering why I am so happy, and everything from the day before rushes into my head. I feel like my world is spinning. I still can't get over the fact, much less believe, that I was at Jared West's house, and more than that. He tried to _kiss _me.

I guess that answers the question of whether or not he has a girlfriend, and I grin into my pillow, giddy at the thought of it all.

Jared West is _interested _in _me_.

Utterly blissful, I jump out of bed and pay much stricter attention to my wardrobe, finally deciding on something that is dressy, but not overdoing it, and I head towards the shower passing my parents' room on the way. Both of them are still in bed, and I stop cold as reality hits me and it sinks in that today is Saturday. I won't be seeing Jared today after all.

Sighing, I continue to the shower anyway. I'm already up so there's no sense in laying back down. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, regardless. I have too much going on in my head.

After I shower and eat breakfast, my energy level is still pretty high, so I decide to tackle my weekend homework. One English paper, two history timelines, and three math pages later, I'm finished and it's barely twelve. I'm free for the rest of the weekend.

"Morning, Kim," my mom says from behind me, yawning.

I turn to find her framed in my doorway. "It's afternoon now, Mom," I say, grinning.

She smiles sleepily. "So it is. Seems you've been up for a while."

"I thought there was school today," I say, somewhat sheepishly. "I got my homework finished anyway."

"So all's well that end's well," she responds, chuckling at me. "Now that you're free, what do you plan to do for the rest of the day? I was thinking about heading down to the beach for a run. Wanna come?"

I make a face at her. She knows I detest anything to do with exercise.

"I'll go if I don't have to run," I say, and half an hour later, we're walking towards the beach. Well, _I'm _walking, and my mom is lightly jogging ahead of me.

We arrive at the beach and I settle down, far away from the waves with a blanket and a book. My mom jogs up and down near the edge of the water, and my attention is torn between her and my thoughts of Jared. The book is on the blanket next to me, forgotten.

"Kim!" I hear a shockingly familiar voice say, and I turn in surprise. Jared is striding towards me, as if my thoughts have conjured him into existence.

"Jared," I say, somewhat breathlessly. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with friends," he points somewhere behind him, and I notice two of his friends standing far back, but surveying us with interest. I can't tell which two they are from this distance, though.

"Are you… here alone?" he asks, his voice a little strained, and I wonder if he thinks I am here with another guy. My face burns as I suddenly flash back on his face expression when he leaned in to touch my face.

"Yes," I say, quickly. "I mean, um… no, wait. I'm here with my…er… my mom, actually." I look away from him, embarrassed.

"Oh," he says, quietly. "Is it okay if… would you mind if I join you?"

I hesitate for a fraction of a second, unsure of what my mom would think of this hulking guy sitting next to me on my tiny, tiny blanket. For one thing, with his recent haircut, he looks a lot older than a junior in high school.

"I don't have to," he says, quickly, backing away from me.

"No, it's just - " But before I can continue, my mom appears and interrupts us.

"Oh, Kim! Who's your little… friend?" she says, and I want to laugh. There is absolutely nothing _little _about Jared. And then I wonder if we _are _actually friends now.

"Um, this is Jared West," I say, blushing, as my mom immediately recognizes the name. She knows I like him. She knows I've liked him for years. Having no one else to talk to, sometimes I do confide in her, but it's times like this when I wish I didn't.

"Oh, _this _is Jared West," she says, grinning, and holds out her hand for Jared to shake. "I'm Kim's mom, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"_Mom_," I whisper, mortified.

Jared barely touches my mom's hand when she yanks it away with a loud gasp. "Sweetheart, you're burning up!" she says, staring at Jared in shock.

Something like fear passes over Jared's face, and he backs up. "I-I've been sick…" he says, glancing at me, an odd look in his eyes.

"You should be home in bed with that fever!" my mom exclaims. "Come, come, I'll drive you. Where do you live?"

"No. It's no problem. I drove over here with friends…" He makes another vague hand motion in the direction of his friends, who start heading over as if they can hear what's going on.

"Now you make sure he gets into bed, you hear?" my mom says as the boys approach. "He's burning up with fever!"

I watch the boys exchange glances, more odd looks I can't read, and Jacob nods as if to assure my mom that it'll happen. I get the strange feeling that it won't though, and again I get the strange feeling that they're having a conversation only they can understand. Except this time, they aren't using words.

"I… I'll see you on Monday, Kim," Jared says in a low voice.

"Okay," I reply, faintly. I am quiet all the way back to the house as my mom chatters about how nice Jared seems. _Nice, sure_, I think. _But hiding something? Definitely_.

* * *

Monday morning comes faster than I expect, and after what happened, I'm more nervous to see Jared than I was before.

Therefore, it's quite a shock when I leave the house to see him and his car sitting in my driveway.

"Hey," he says when he catches sight of me. He looks nervous. "I thought I'd pick you up today, if that's okay."

At a loss for words, I just nod.

I slide into the car and I'm immediately enveloped by warmth, even though I can plainly see that the heat isn't on. I think back to when I was in his car before and I remember that I was warm then, too. I wonder if my theory was right before, and if heat really does radiate from him?

I am lost in my thoughts all the way to school and I don't even notice we've pulled into the parking lot until Jared clears his throat and says, "We're here."

"Th-Thank you," I stammer, thinking that he will leave me now. But once again, he throws me for a loop as he walks me to locker, then requests that I go with him to his. And after, we walk to math class together.

"Ah, Mr. West, Miss Winters, please take your seats," Mr. Nguyen is early today, and he starts class before the bell even rings.

Neither Jared, nor I pay attention throughout the entire class, as we're too busy sneaking glances at each other. Surprisingly, Mr. Nguyen doesn't notice, and when the hour is up, he suggests that the class divide into study buddies for the upcoming test.

We're just about to leave when I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around expecting to see Jared. It's not him, though. It's the kid who sits behind me. His name is either Stephen or Kevin. I don't remember.

"Hey, Kim, I was wondering if you wanted to be my study buddy?" Stephen or Kevin says.

My eyes widen, and instinctively I turn to Jared who is paying close attention to this exchange. He seems to have frozen in the middle of picking up his backpack from under the desk.

"I… I'm not that good in Math," I say, softly, staring down at the ground.

"I don't mind. I'm not that great, myself," he says, grinning. "I just thought it would be fun to help each other out."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jared do something strange. He's picked up his backpack, but now it appears that his hands are shaking too badly to hold on to it. I don't know for sure, though, because Stephen or Kevin is blocking my way.

"No, I can't," I say quickly. "I don't think it'll be a good idea."

"Oh… well, okay," he says, dejectedly. "See you." He heads towards the classroom door, and I refocus my attention on Jared.

I'm about to ask if he's okay when I realize that the shaking has stopped. _If _he was shaking at all. He looks calm now, if not a bit troubled, and I'm momentarily puzzled.

_Did I imagine the whole thing?_

"I'll walk you to class," he says, standing up. He looks at me a second, pauses, and then adds, "… study buddy."

My face goes red, but as I follow him out the door, I can't stop myself from smiling.

* * *

The day passes quickly and I head to my locker, unsurprised this time, to see Jared. He had sat next to me at lunch, and asked if I was doing anything after school. When I said that I wasn't, he said he'd meet me here, and now here he is.

"Kim," he says, a hint of a smile playing on his features. I immediately go red. It is only the second time in history that I've ever seen Jared smile.

Fumbling, and trying not to focus on him, I open my locker door and grab my things. I turn around and am about to walk away when I realize that I haven't shut the locker, and I turn back around to shut it. I raise my hand and it brushes over Jared's, who is shutting it for me.

I gasp, and snatch my hand away. His hand is _scorching _hot.

I look up into his face and he's staring down at me with an expression of utmost worry.

"You're… you're so hot," I say, and immediately regret my choice of words. I don't need to, though, because he doesn't make a joke out of it or anything. He just keeps looking at me with that uneasy expression.

"I… It runs in my family," he says, lamely.

I just stare at him, sure that is the weirdest thing I've ever heard.

"You should go to a hospital, Jared," I say, slowly. "You're not… I mean, with a temperature like that, you have to be sick."

"I promise you I'm not," he says, leaving me and going towards the front doors of the school.

I follow him to his car. "Honestly, you shouldn't be driving like this. It's not safe," I protest.

"Kim," he says, spinning around suddenly. He places his hands on my shoulders, and I can feel them practically burning through my clothes. The imagery, and the fact that he is touching me, causes me to blush again. "I'm _okay_, I swear. I'm not sick. It may sound strange to you, but it _really does _run in my family."

I shake my head. He's not making any sense. How can a high fever run in someone's family? I wonder if he means to say that whatever he has is contagious and he caught it from them?

"Jared, please don't drive," I say, softly, pleadingly. "I… I just don't think it's safe."

He stares at me for a minute, but I won't budge. What if he passes out while we're on the road? What if he's delirious _right now_?

He sighs. "Okay, but… I'm not going to a hospital. I'm going home, and I'll only do that if you promise to come over," he says, glancing back at me.

"What? Why?" I ask, following him.

"If I'm really sick, I shouldn't be left alone, should I?" he says, heading for his car and his group of friends.

Five minutes later, we're in the car, except Jared's friend, Paul is driving instead. Just like at the beach, he doesn't seem concerned at all that Jared is running a very high fever, and I notice that he and Jared keep exchanging those same looks when they think I'm not paying attention.

He drops us off in front of Jared's house and parks the car in Jared's driveway.

"How are you going to get home?" I ask, wonderingly.

"I'll run," he replies, casually, then he grins at Jared. "Get better soon, sweetheart."

Jared glares at him, and grabs my hand tugging me towards his house. I fight the urge to gasp again at how _warm _he is, and my heartbeat speeds up at the fact that our hands are touching.

He doesn't let go until we are inside.

"So, Dr. Winters," he says, turning towards me with a strangely playful look in his eyes. "Nurse me back to health."

My face gets hot at the blatant implications of that, and he gives me another of his rare small smiles. Then he heads towards a stairwell and beckons for me to follow him.

I do so and a few seconds later, I find myself standing in the doorway of his bedroom. It's neater than I would expect a teenage boy's bedroom to be, and it hits me that I'm actually _in _a teenage boy's bedroom. I'm in _Jared West's _bedroom.

I look around acutely aware of his eyes on me. He's sprawled casually on his bed, and I'm trying to look anywhere but there.

"Do you have any… tylenol? Or aspirin?" I ask, staring at his floor. My eyes stop on a pair of shredded shorts. At least, I _think _they used to be shorts.

"Yes," he says. "In the bathroom cabinet."

I turn to leave his room, searching for the bathroom. It's almost directly across the hall, and I search the cabinet for fever-reducing medicine. I find some and head back towards Jared's room just in time to see him lift his shirt over his head.

Muscles… so many… so perfectly sculpted. I stop breathing, and he notices me.

"Oh, sorry," he says, blushing lightly. He scrambles to find another shirt and manages to pull on a plain white tee, same as the other day. I notice that he has a bit of a struggle getting it on, so I pick up my jaw, and cross the room to help him pull it down over his head. My fingers brush against his abs, accidentally, but I don't think either of us minds very much.

"Thanks," he says, staring into my eyes. His own eyes are darkening, and that intense look is returning, stronger than before.

Again, I'm torn between wanting to stay and face it and wanting to run away, and I feel myself panic when he draws close to me.

"Wait," I say, holding out a hand to his chest. "Wait." I stumble backwards, and trip over a rug onto the carpeted floor.

"Kim, I - " he starts to say, looking stricken, but I interrupt him.

I push myself off the floor and face him. "Jared, I… I'm not ready." My heart skips a beat as I say this, knowing that it looks like a second rejection of him.

He stares at me, his eyes filled with nothing short of anguish. I want to apologize, but I know I've done nothing wrong. As we continue to stand there looking at each other, I notice that his hands are starting to shake.

He gasps, and then turns around suddenly, his back to me.

"Jared?" I say, hesitantly.

"Kim, you need to leave," he says suddenly, and the harsh tone of his voice surprises me.

"J-Jared?" I whisper, utterly confused. Have I done something unforgivable by refusing him?

"Leave, now!" he demands, his back still to me, and I jump.

I feel tears well up in my eyes, and before he can say anything else, I'm gone. I rush downstairs, grab my bag from the front entranceway, and race out of the door.

I've never been much of an athletic person, but I keep moving, and I don't stop once until I arrive at my own home. I open my door, grateful that my parents are never home before 5:30, and keep going right up to my room. I throw myself over my bedspread, and I exhaust myself crying until I'm certain that there are no tears left.

* * *

Dinner that night is a quiet affair. My mom and dad speak only to each other, and they don't seem to have much to say. I guess I'm not the only one who's had a bad day. I excuse myself after pushing the food around on my plate for awhile, and then head straight back up to my room.

I'm about to throw myself across my bedspread again, homework be damned, when I catch a glimpse of something moving outside my window down on the grass below. I peer out cautiously, but all I see is what might be a tail disappearing into the trees across my backyard.

I figure it is probably a fox, or something, but I close my curtains just in case. I turn towards my bedspread, and although it looks tempting, I know I should do my homework. I've been doing pretty decently in Mr. Nguyen's class, and I'd rather not get yelled at. My other teachers also don't deserve the abuse, so sighing, I turn to my homework and start the work that I know will take me only an hour or two to finish.

* * *

Two hours later, I am sleepily rubbing at my eyes, but my homework is finished. I change into my pajamas, and am just about to slide under my covers when I hear something tap against my window. Sighing, I cross over to my window to make sure everything is securely shut, and I abruptly freeze when I see Jared standing outside staring up at me.

For a long moment, neither one of us moves. Then I coax myself into motion, and tear myself away from the window, my heart pounding furiously. What is he doing here? And more importantly, _why _is he shirtless? It may be spring time, but this is _Forks_ and it gets _cold _at night.

I tiptoe downstairs and open the front door slowly, knowing that it squeaks sometimes. My parents are not particularly light sleepers, but I'm not willing to take chances.

I shiver, silently berating myself for not thinking to put anything on my feet, and I move slowly into the yard.

"Kim!" Jared whispers, and before I can say anything, he pulls me into his arms. I stiffen immediately in shock, but I don't push him away. I can't help it. He's so irresistibly warm.

"I'm so sorry," he says, letting go of me after a few seconds. He seems reluctant to do so, and I have to admit I feel extremely cold without him touching me.

I stare up at him in silence, not sure of what to say. Not sure if I want to say anything.

"Did you… end up walking home?" he asks, worry etched across his face.

I nod, still not speaking.

"I'm so sorry, Kim," he whispers again. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me… I-I'll see you tomorrow in school. I just… wanted to make sure you were okay."

I nod once again, and then turn to go in the house.

"Kim, you don't hate me, do you?" he says in a voice I can barely hear.

I turn back to face him, taking in the completely dejected look on his face. Something tears at my heartstrings and I finally say, "Jared, I… I don't really know you. So I can't hate you. I don't. It's late, though. And you really shouldn't be outside without a shirt on," I look away, my cheeks growing hot when I say this, "so I'll just see you tomorrow."

Without waiting for him to say anything else, I go back inside the house and shut the door, then lean against it and sigh.

I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but for the first time in a very long time, I realize that I'm not too anxious to see Jared first thing in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, I have my wish, though in a roundabout kind of way. I try to jump out of the bed, and I find myself swaying on my feet for a few seconds before I can actually move. I tell myself it must be because I'm so tired, and indeed on my way to the bathroom I'm hit with a bout of fatigue so strong that I have to rely on the walls to hold me up.

My dad finds me this way two minutes later when he comes out of their room, and he feels my temperature.

"Whoa, no no no!" he says, turning me around, and escorting me back to my room. "You have a high fever, Kim. You're definitely not going to school today."

I don't even bother protesting. Instead, I just climb back into bed and fall asleep seconds after my head hits the pillow.

I don't know how many hours later I wake up, but when I do, I feel as if I've been run over by a truck or two. I have a pounding headache, and bleary-eyed, I try to sit up as my eyes focus on a glass of water, a bottle of Tylenol and a note left by either my mom or my dad on my dresser.

I reach for these things, but I'm stopped by a very familiar, very warm hand covering my own. I snatch mine away, and look up to see Jared standing next to my bed.

My mouth forms an "O" of shock, but before I can say anything, he leans down and swiftly places a burning hot kiss on my forehead.

"You don't have to do anything today, Kim," he says, fervently. "I'll take care of you, alright?"

I just blink at him, unable to make sense of anything, much less what he is doing in my house in my room in the middle of a school day.

Half an hour later I've taken my medicine, I've eaten half a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and Jared is sitting near me placing a cold rag gently on my forehead.

"I skipped school today," he finally says, answering my unasked question. I just stare at him.

"It's my fault you got sick, isn't it? I shouldn't have come to your house last night. I'm sorry, Kim. I feel like I'm doing everything wrong," he continues, in a sad voice. "I'll fix it all, okay?"

I just continue to stare at him.

"Hm, let's see…" he says, leaning back into the kitchen chair he's brought into my room. "You said last night that you didn't really know me… is that why you won't… um, go out with me?"

His face goes slightly red as he says it, and mine probably does, too. I'm already flushed with fever, though, so I doubt he can tell.

I nod, not trusting my voice.

"Well, what if I tell you my life story?" he says, smiling that tiny smile he has. I feel my heartbeat quicken, and I nod again.

He begins to speak and part of me wonders if what is happening is real, or if it's simply fever induced. I wouldn't be surprised if it is.

Somewhere in the middle of the story, I know I have fallen asleep because he's talking about creatures and wolves and other impossible things, but I am so seduced by his voice and warmth and presence that I find myself drifting into the deepest sleep. And a few hours later when I wake again, he is gone as if he were never there, and my mom is sitting in the same chair next to my bed holding my hand, just like I imagined Jared had.

* * *

A/N: Once again, PLEASE please please tell me what you really think. In a review. Or even an email or something. I'm not choosy. I'd just like to honestly know. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Story Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Meyer.

A/N: **I want to apologize to everyone who feels I demanded reviews at the beginning of Chapter 2. **I wasn't aware it sounded demanding, and I don't want anyone to feel as if the reviews are the only thing that matters to me. I actually love the fact that many of you put me on your story alert and your favorite stories list ALREADY. I think that's awesome, don't get me wrong!

However, I also don't want to pretend that the number of reviews _don't _matter. The fact is, I love reviews, not because I like having a lot of fans, but because they are informative, meaning that they let me know what YOU GUYS like and don't like, what works and doesn't work, what you want to read about, etc. etc. I don't mean to sound harsh or demanding, but I feel like if I don't have a certain number of people reviewing, then it's a possibility that I'm doing something wrong. I simply want people to LIKE my story, and tell me what I can do better to improve. After all, who wants to continue a story that no one likes?

But, again, if I've offended anyone, I'm very, very sorry! So, to apologize, here's the next chapter, extra early, just for you!

_Summary: Kim Winters was perfectly content to just sit and watch Jared West every day in math class. Never once did she dream that he'd actually TALK to her…_

**Phased - Chapter Three**

* * *

I am out of school for the next two days, but my imaginary Jared doesn't visit again. At least, not that I can remember. Sometimes I swear that upon waking I see someone quickly leaving my room out of the corner of my eyes, but my parents are at work all day, and Jared is in school, so I chalk it up to fever dreams.

That Friday, I wake feeling a lot better, so I decide to chance school. I've missed so much that I'm very tempted to just stay in bed, so I won't have an impossible load of homework to do over the weekend, but I know it's just delaying the inevitable. Plus, part of me wants to see Jared, even though I'm not quite sure how I feel about him anymore.

There is no denying that I find him incredibly attractive, but to be honest, I never thought he'd feel anything like that for me. Images of him coming closer and closer to me pop into my head, and I blush. He's tried to kiss me twice, now, and I've refused him both times. What if he takes that as a sign that he's read the signals wrong? What if he doesn't try again? … What if I want him to?

Nervously, I walk into my math class and am delighted to see that we have a substitute today. I mean, it's bad that Mr. Nguyen is out sick, (at least I'm assuming he is), but I'm happy that I don't have to worry about makeup work.

Jared is not here either, and I find myself frowning. I sit down waiting and wondering for about five minutes when he walks in. Just in time for the bell to ring. He sees me and something flickers in his eyes. He's really good at hiding his expressions, and I wish I was better at reading them.

"Kim," he says, softly, sliding into his seat next to mine. "Feeling better?"

I nod and give him a slight smile. His concern is touching.

"You missed a lot. I can help you get caught up if you want," he says. "Are you free tomorrow?"

I open my mouth to say, "Yes, I'm completely and utterly free every day if it means getting to hang out with you!"

Well, not really, but it doesn't matter what I meant to say because what comes out of my mouth instead is, "_Why do you like me_?"

Immediately, I put my hand over my mouth, horrified that I've spoken that thought aloud. I look at Jared and he has the strangest expression on his face that quickly changes when he notices me studying him.

"I… I just do," he whispers, turning a deep, dark red. He stares down at his desk, and I have the strangest feeling that he's lying for some reason.

"But you… you don't even _know _me," I say, the words bursting forth between my fingers without my permission.

"I-I want to, though," he's practically inaudible now, but I can still hear him. I'm grateful for the chatter all around us, and the fact that the substitute seems unable to locate the attendance sheet.

Before my mouth can betray me and say anything else, he turns to me, his eyes dark and intense once again. "I want to go out with you," he says, eyes locked on mine.

My heart skips a beat, and all of a sudden I am incapable of speech.

_I want to go out with you_.

I am gaping like a fish, and Jared is still staring, but now the substitute is calling out names. It is alphabetical order and through the entire thing, Jared continues to look at me, waiting for my answer.

"Kimberly _Winters_?" the substitute says, with an annoyed air, as if he's said it more than once.

"Y-Yes," I whisper, almost inaudibly. Though, I am looking at Jared when I say it, and he gives me his small Jared-smile.

"Yes," I say again, louder this time. And I blush, and so does he.

We both know what I am saying yes to.

* * *

Later that evening, I am sitting at home with my mom and we're waiting for Jared to arrive. My dad is working late and it's the only reason he's not sitting on the couch with us.

When I told my mom that I have a date, the first thing she did was volunteer to take me shopping in Port Angeles. I refused because this town is entirely too small, and lots of kids from school go to Port Angeles for the weekend. Heaven forbid it somehow get back to Jared that I rushed out to buy a new outfit for our date.

Instead, I convinced my mom that we could make do with things from my own closet, and possibly hers, and now here I am wearing a green spring-type top with grey skinny jeans and silver flats. It's not too dressy, but it also gives the impression that I'm trying to _make _an impression. Which I am.

I've never been on a date before, and I'm extremely nervous. My mom isn't making it any easier, either. She's sitting on the couch pretending to read a book, but like me, she's glancing at her watch every two seconds.

The bell rings, and both of us jump, as if we haven't been expecting it.

I move towards the door quickly, before my mom can get there.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door, and Jared is standing there looking as nervous as I feel. When he sees me, his face relaxes just a fraction, and he pulls his right hand from behind his back to hand me a white rose.

"Hi," he says, softly, holding the rose out to me.

"Hi," I say, standing in the doorway, somewhat awkwardly.

"Move back Kim, let him come in," my mom says, excitedly. She practically pushes me out of the way, and welcomes Jared into the house. This is pointless because we both know I am ready to go.

My mom chatters at him for a few minutes while I stand aside trying not to gawk at him.

He's wearing a form-fitting dark green sweater over a white button-up shirt, and dark-rinse jeans with white shoes. I realize that we kind of match, and I wonder if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Part of me wishes I had gone with the soft blue top now, instead of green.

My mom is talking to him, but she seems to realize, as do I, that she can't hold his attention. His gaze keeps shifting over to me, and finally she ushers both of us out the door with the reminder to not stay out too late.

We are silent as we get into the car, and I wonder if he's going to say anything about my outfit. He doesn't, and I'm kind of disappointed. In fact, he's silent the entire way to wherever we're going, and I want to ask him, but then again, I don't. Just in case it's a surprise.

He doesn't drive far when he parks the car and I see that we've only gone to La Push beach.

He gets out of the car, still without a word, and then unlocks the door for me.

Again, I wish I had changed clothes, or at least worn something warmer. I'm a little chilly, and he's leading me in the direction where he first met my mother.

"Close your eyes," he says, and because I am somewhat slow to comply, he gently gets behind me, reaches around and puts his hands lightly over my eyes. His hands are incredibly warm again, except at this moment I really don't mind.

I feel kind of silly as I walk in front of him without being able to see where I am going. And sillier still that I wore flats. The sand is getting in my shoes.

"Okay, open," he says, softly, and I open my eyes to see a picnic setting.

Surprised, I turn to face him and he's watching me, warily.

"This is… nice," I say, since he's obviously expecting me to say _something_. It's more than nice, though. It's (for lack of a better word) enchanting. And, I realize, _secluded_.

He gives me that very tiny smile again, and I feel my face heat up.

"I wanted to do something different," he explains, nervously. "I think that every couple goes to the movies for their first date around here. But I mean… if you want to, that's okay. I wouldn't mind."

"No, no, I like this!" I say. "Really! I'm just surprised. It's… original." _And he said the word, '_couple_!'_

He smiles at me again, obviously pleased.

We sit down and he starts to lay out the food, and I'm surprised again. It's all of my favorites. I usually take my lunch to school because the school food makes me gag, and it seems like everything I've ever eaten in the cafeteria from home is right here on this picnic blanket.

The only problem is… I'm not hungry, having already eaten dinner.

"Eat anything you want," he says. "And as much as you want."

I don't know what to do or say. I don't want to stuff myself because then I'd be sick. So, I start to nibble. But Jared doesn't. He piles his plate (yes, he even brought _plates - _albeit, plastic ones) with everything on the blanket. Everything. And he eats like he hasn't eaten in a year.

I just watch him, stunned.

"Is the food okay?" he asks after a minute or two of me watching him and not eating.

"It's good," I say, regrettably. "I just… I ate before I came. I'm sorry." I feel bad now.

He stops. "Oh… I…" And then there is awkward silence.

"We could take a walk?" he finally says, clearing his throat.

I nod, and he clears up the food and puts everything back in the basket. I notice that he leaves it on the sand, and when I look at him questioningly, he tells me that his friends will come by and take care of it.

We walk in silence for a little bit before either of us attempts conversation. I wonder what I'm doing here, and why with Jared West. Not for the first time, I wonder if this is an elaborate scheme thought up by some unknown enemy of mine who's found out about my crush on him. It's a horrible thought, but it still just doesn't make sense that he's actually with me. Especially since he's never really explained.

Something hot touches my hand, and I look down, startled, to see that Jared has reached over and laced my fingers with his. I stifle my gasp, and have to force myself not to pull away.

"You're always so warm," I say, glancing up at him to find him already looking down at me.

Something unreadable passes over his face.

"Does it bother you?" he asks after a moment.

"No," I say, truthfully. "I just need to get used to it." Then, I immediately feel presumptuous, as if he's really going to ask me on another date. As if he's going to _touch _me even more than simple hand-holding. I'm blushing at the direction my thoughts are taking and I am thankful that he can't read my mind.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I give him a startled glance. Clearly, though, he is able to sense _something_.

"I'm fine," I say, thoroughly embarrassed. I start to look away from him, but his other hand is tucked under my chin and he's pulling my face around gently to face his.

"Kim, I don't… want you to feel pressured or anything," he says, and I catch a glimpse of what might be hurt in his eyes. "I can… take you home if you don't want to be here. I'm sorry I - I know I'm not the most fun person to be around."

"No, Jared, I… It's not that," I say, surprised. "You are fun. I just… I'm just nervous. You make me nervous." And once again, I manage to embarrass myself. I notice that he hasn't let go of my hand.

"Is that good or bad?" he asks, giving me that infamous tiny smile. My heart beat is racing even worse than before.

"I… good, I think," I manage to say, and then I wonder when the distance between us disappeared.

His hand is still under my chin, tilting my head upwards. His eyes flicker towards my lips, and I know that he's going to try to kiss me again. But, this time, I don't want to pull away.

He leans down slowly until his lips are barely an inch away from mine, and then he says very, very quietly, "You make me nervous, too, Kim."

My eyes grow wide, then _contact_. His lips come down on mine. Hot, soft lips gently brushing against mine. I forget to think, to breathe. His lips touch mine again. And again. And everything about him is _so warm_.

Somewhere it registers in the back of my mind that his hand has left my face, and his other hand has left _my _hand, and now his both of his hands are resting on my waist as he pulls me closer and tighter.

I feel something wet on my lips and I realize that it's his tongue seeking entrance. Gasping, reality returns to me and I jerk backwards.

I'm staring at him, eyes wide, and he's staring back at me, face full of the same shock I'm feeling.

"I'm sorry," he says, quickly. "I… I should've asked you this time."

"No, it's okay," I say, breathlessly. "I just, I'd rather if we took it… slower."

"I can do that," he replies, and before I know what's happening, he's kissing me again. Except this time, it's the slowest, most sweetest kiss ever.

He pulls back after a moment allowing both of us to breathe. He's still holding on to my waist, however. And I like it, aside from a sexual point of view, because he's so unbelievably warm. He's like my own personal fireplace.

"Kim, I was wondering… um, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I hesitate for a fraction of a second. One on hand, I would absolutely love to be Jared West's girlfriend. On the other hand, I still don't know all that much about him. He sees my hesitation, and he lets go of my waist.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he says quickly.

"It's not that I don't want to," I say, blushing. I'm amazed that he hasn't figured out that I have a crush on him by now. "It's just that I still don't know all that much about you."

"Well, that's what it's all about, right?" he asks. "A big part of dating is getting to know each other."

I can't argue with that logic. Nor do I really want to. For some reason though, I just feel uneasy.

"Okay," I finally say.

He rewards me with a tiny smile and another excruciatingly slow kiss.

After that, though, we don't kiss again for the rest of the night. Instead, remarkably, we spend the rest of our date just talking. About anything and everything. He asks me a million questions, and I tell him about my parents - how they're always working, so we hardly spend any time together unless it's dinnertime. He seems genuinely interested, and I marvel about how easy he is to open up to.

He tells me about his parents, and also, how they're never home. He tells me about his friends, and I laugh when he recalls funny stories of Paul, Jake, and Embry. He tells me about his sort-of mentor named Sam, and about how much he looks up to him. His voice falters at that, and so I quickly change the subject.

Later on, he drops me back to my house, and once again, he gives me a kiss.

I stand on the porch watching him drive away, and I wave.

_I can get used to this_, I think.

* * *

Saturday morning dawns bright and early, but not for me. I sleep until noon, and only wake up because my mom pounds on my door asking for details. It's like she's a high school girl sometimes.

I get dressed and meet her downstairs where she's already made a late breakfast.

"Tell me everything," she demands, grinning at me.

I suppress the urge to roll my eyes, but on the inside I am grinning, too.

"I have a boyfriend," I say, and her jaw drops.

"Kim! That's wonderful! Oh, and Jared is so nice and well-mannered," she exclaims. "He didn't try anything fresh, did he?"

"Mom!" I say, mortified. "I'm not talking to you about things like that."

"So, you had your first kiss, then," she replies, thoughtfully. "How was it?"

I sigh, sinking into a chair. "It was wonderful," I admit. "And surprising. And nice."

"That's good," she says. "That's all I need to hear. And that's _all _you should be doing is kissing."

"Mom," I say, exasperatedly, grateful that Dad isn't listening to this conversation.

"Where's Dad?" I ask, and my mom does something funny.

She blinks rapidly, and finally says, "Well, after work, he… decided to stay at a friend's house for the night."

"Oh, okay," I reply, wondering why she's acting so strange.

The rest of the morning is spent in silence; it seems as if she's forgotten all about Jared's and my date. And then, I go upstairs to get a head start on the week's homework, excluding math of course.

It's slow-going because I can't concentrate, naturally. All I can think about is Jared. Jared and his slow-burning kisses.

The phone rings downstairs, but I don't rush to answer it. It never is for me.

"Kim!" my mom says a moment, later, startling me. "It's Jared!"

My heart falls to my knees, and I rush out of the door to pick up the hall extension. "Got it, Mom! Thank you!" I don't speak until I hear the click that she's hung up the phone. I don't think she's the eavesdropping type, but you never know.

"Jared?" I say, just in case it's not Jared after all. I don't remember giving him my phone number.

"Kim," he responds, his voice making me shiver, so close in my ear.

"Hi," I say, carrying the phone back with me in my room. Luckily, it's wireless, and I shut my door so that my voice won't carry down the stairs.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today," he says. And yes, _yes_, I totally would, but -

"I'm sorry, Jared. I can't. I have a ton of homework to do from last week," I say, regretfully.

"Oh. Well, do you need any help with it?" he asks, eagerly.

"Oh, I um…" To be honest I don't know how much studying I'm actually going to get done with Jared around. But there is no denying that I really want him to come over.

"Sure," I finally say, going against my instincts, and hoping I don't regret it.

Twenty minutes later, Jared is on my bedroom floor with me, and I'm embarrassed because my mom has just told me to leave the door open.

"I had a really good time last night, Kim," he says, voice lowered.

I look over at him to see that his eyes have that dark, intense look in them.

"Me too," I whisper.

And then, he's on me. Like, literally one me. I don't know how it happens, but one second I'm leaning against my bed, and the next I'm on the floor and he's on top of me. One of his hands is running through my hair, and his mouth is on mine. His other hand is at my waist, my bare waist, because my shirt has ridden up an inch or two.

In spite of everything, the warmth of his hand shocks me the most into action.

"Jared!" I try to gasp, but as soon as I open my mouth his tongue plunges in and I can't think anymore. His tongue is sliding, battling against mine, and his hand is creeping slowly upwards towards my breast.

"KIM!" my dad yells from downstairs. I hear his footsteps coming up, and my heart stops.

Jared is off of me in an instant. I feel like cold water has been doused over my entire body as his body heat leaves with him.

Two more seconds and my dad is in the doorway. "Hey, Kim, I called you three times. Your mom said you were up here," my dad says, peering into the room at me and Jared on the floor. He holds a hand out to Jared. "Nice to finally meet you, Mr. West."

Jared takes his hand looking as nervous as I feel. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Winters."

"Sorry, Dad," I say, struggling to get my voice back. "We were studying and didn't hear you, I guess." I feel bad lying to him, but what am I supposed to say? We were _making out _on the floor?

"It's okay, honey," he says. "I'm about to shower, then turn in. Had a hard night last night. I was working late."

"Yeah, Mom told me," I reply. A strange look passes over his face, not unlike the one on my mom's face earlier.

"Try not to be too loud, okay?" he says, and then leaves.

Hard hammering, I turn to Jared. He's giving me that tiny smile. I take a deep breath.

"So… um… homework?" I say, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

He nods. "Homework."

* * *

Contrary to what I first believed, Jared and I actually do get a lot of work done that first day. Then, he asks me if can come back the next day, and the next day, and the next day as well and I don't have a reason to say no, so I don't. We don't just do homework either. We talk about anything we can think of, and I realize that the more time we spend together, the more relaxed I am around him. He's actually an extremely comfortable person to be around, and the more I learn about him, the more I want to know.

"Jared!" I say, after the last bell. He's standing at my locker, as usual. It's strange that he always gets there before me, but I figure it has something to do with his long legs, and the fact that everyone seems intimidated enough by him to just move out of the way when they see him approaching. "Hi!"

He smiles at me, and pulls me into a quick hug. "Hi," he says, enveloping me in his warmth. "Ready to go?"

"Almost," I say, cheerfully. I dump out school books I don't need in my locker and grab ones I do need. It's the weekend again. And even better, the weather is actually _nice _today. It's a major contributing factor to my good mood.

We walk out of the school doors, and Jared doesn't hesitate to hold my hand. He's been more and more affectionate in public lately, as if he wants the world to know that we are dating. I don't mind as much as I probably should, either.

"I thought we could do something different today," he says, carefully. I look up at him, squinting in the sunlight, and I can see that he's nervous.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Go for a hike in the woods, maybe. If it's okay with you," he says, quickly.

From what he's told me, he goes into the woods around the reservation often alone, or with a few of his friends. He gets lost in explaining the scenery to me sometimes, and I can tell he really loves it there. I, however, am not much of a nature person which is disgraceful to my ancestors, I'm sure.

"Sure," I say, anyhow. "That could be fun."

"Cool," he replies, smiling.

He drives to what looks like it used to be a park entrance and parks his car. We leave our bags, and he promises that we won't get dehydrated, that we'll only be in there for a little while.

Holding my hand, he walks slightly ahead of me and I suppose he's leading me to a clearing of some sorts. My guess is correct. He leads me somewhat deep into the woods to a grassy clearing with trees all around, and I have to admit it's really, really beautiful.

"Wow," I breathe when I'm finally standing still.

"It's nice, isn't it?" he agrees. "This is one of my favorite spots to run to."

"How you can run out here without tripping is beyond me," I say, shaking my head, and he laughs softly. That's another rare thing: Jared laughing. But it's been happening more and more lately.

He's still holding my hand, and slowly he pulls it up to meet his lips. "Kim, I…" he starts to say something, but then starts to think better of it, and instead he tugs me closer to him.

My heart begins to accelerate in that now familiar way and he leans down to kiss me, softly. Except, it's not softly. It's more like we were kissing that time in my room, but out here, there's no one to stop us.

Gently, he pulls me down to the forest floor, and I don't understand how he can be so frenzied, so rushed while he is going so slowly at the same time.

I am laying on my back now, and once again, his fingers are in my hair. Hesitantly, I reach up and run my own fingers through _his _hair and I am rewarded with an almost growling-type sound from him. I look at his face and his eyes are dark once more as he lowers his lips to mine.

Shivering, I return his kiss, even as it grows in intensity. His body is hot against mine, and my wind wanders to what he looked like that day he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Almost as if he can read my mind, he sits up suddenly, and quickly unbuttons his shirt. He tosses it aside, then lowers himself back on top of me. I gasp at the feel of him. It's even hotter than before. And not just his temperature. He kisses my lips, my face, and both sides of my neck. He sucks gently, but is careful to not leave a mark, then continues to kiss down my collarbone. His mouth skips down to my stomach, and he raises my sweater a fraction to dip his tongue into my bellybutton.

Part of me is aware that we're moving very fast, entirely too fast, and another part of me doesn't care… _doesn't want to stop_.

He continues brushing kisses upward, pushing my shirt up higher as he goes. He gets to my breasts, and lifts my sweater up over my head. I am shivering more now, and the cold has nothing to do with it. It's the first time a boy has seen me in a bra, and I'm terrified of his reaction.

He doesn't say anything, though, but his kisses grow even more aggressive, and his hands are roaming up and down my body from the waist up. He presses the lower half of his body into mine and that's when I feel it. His erection.

I gasp, freeze up, and he notices immediately.

He eases up and looks down at me. "What's wrong?" he asks, and it comes out like a pant. His worried eyes search mine, but there's no way I can tell him that I got scared of his… manhood.

Unwillingly, my eyes betray me and travel down the length of his body. He follows them, and then his face starts to redden.

"I…" he slowly climbs off of me.

"I'm sorry," I say, quickly, before he can. I'm _such _a prude. I know it. But I haven't even _seen _one, before. At least, not anywhere besides TV. And just how far was he going to go anyway, if I hadn't stopped him?

"It's okay," he says, embarrassment all over his face. He turns away from me to _adjust _himself, I think, and the awkwardness rises between us.

I am about to speak when he interrupts and says, "I didn't bring you out here to have… sex with you."

I blush and look away. "Okay."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to," he says, quickly. "I mean, I do… er… not… I just meant, not now. Later. Much later if you want. I can wait."

I don't know how to respond to that, so I don't say anything. Instead, I shove my sweater back down over my head. I'm cold now that he's not on top of me, and my blush deepens at the though.

"Kim," he says after I've gotten it on, and he's turned back around. "Kim?"

I look at him, and the worry is clear in his eyes. It's more than worry, actually. He looks almost afraid.

"Yes?" I answer, my voice soft.

"Kim, I… love you."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Not an Update, but a Repost: Once again, I realized a mistake in my writing. After going back and re-reading New Moon in anticipation of the movie, I saw that Sam indeed give Emily her scar, and not a bear. This chapter has been updated to include that. Sorry! New Update Sooner than you think!**

Story Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Meyer.

A/N: I kind of love this chapter. I know I promised to update Wednesdays, so I'm sorry that it's a day late. Happy reading!

**Phased - Chapter Four**

_* * *_

"_Kim, I… love you."_

I stare at him in shock. "What?" I whisper, sure that I have not heard correctly.

He says it louder. "I love you."

"Jared…" I can't think of what to say. What am I supposed to say? Somewhere in my mind it registers that I'm supposed to say it back, but I can't just… blurt something so heavy out like that.

"You don't have to say it," he says, holding his white shirt tightly in his fist. "I-I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just want you to know that spending time with you like this… has been the happiest time of my life."

I feel numb, blood is rushing in my ears.

"Are you… breaking up with me?" I can barely get the words out.

"No!" he says, but his eyes are averted. I have a feeling that he's lying, and tears spring to my eyes.

"Kim, I'm not breaking up with you," he repeats, coming over and grabbing my shoulders.

"Then, why-?"

He interrupts me. "Summer is almost here. And I've been waiting for the right time to introduce you to everyone that I hang out with. I know you've met them, but I want to introduce you to Sam, and Emily, and there's just so much you don't know yet… about me."

I stare at him, confused. He honestly looks afraid, and I can't figure out why.

"Jared," I say, hesitantly. "There's nothing you can tell me that would make me stop liking you."

I mean this sincerely, but when I say it, he just shakes his head as if he doesn't believe me. I'm somewhat hurt by this. I really don't understand.

"How much do you like me?" he asks, suddenly.

"I-I don't know," I stammer, taken aback.

"But you _do _like me, right? In a… romantic way?"

"Yes, of course," I reply, very softly.

"Then, please do something for me," he says, pleadingly. "Keep an open mind. Whatever you hear about me… about my friends. I'd never hurt you, Kim. I don't want you to ever be afraid of me, okay?"

"Jared, what is this about?" I ask, bewildered.

"I can't tell you, now," he sighs. "But summertime… Be ready."

* * *

Three weeks later, school lets out for the summer, but I've almost forgotten Jared's cryptic warnings. He hasn't said anything else about them, and I haven't asked. We've been hanging out almost every day. We spend more and more at his house than mine because the strange atmosphere my parents have created has only grown and thickened over time.

It's a Wednesday morning when he shows up at my house bright and early and asks me if I want to meet the mysterious Sam Uley and his fiancée, Emily. Curious, I agree, and before I know it, we're walking up to their front door.

"Jared!" the door is swung open before we even knock. They must have known we were stopping by.

Sam is young. Younger than I expect him to be from the way Jared talks about him. He doesn't seem much more than five years older than we are, and we're due to be Seniors next school year. Also, Sam is incredibly attractive, made even more so by the same style buzz cut Jared is sporting.

"You must be Kim," he says, reaching out to shake my hand. I place my hand in his and receive a shock. His hands are incredibly hot, same as Jared's always are. I gasp, and glance up at Jared. Sam just laughs.

"I would have thought you'd be used to it by now," he says, and gives Jared what is supposed to be a discreet wink. Jared blushes, but doesn't say anything.

Sam ushers us in the house, and my first impression is that it's very cozy.

A beautiful girl, again not much older than Jared and I, is seated at a stool in the kitchen. She smiles at me, and when she turns to get up, I have to stifle my gasp. She has the most hideous scar covering one side of her face. She catches me staring and her smile falters.

"Hi," I say, quickly, trying to cover up for my rudeness.

"Hi, I'm Emily," she replies, the smile returning. "And you're Kim?"

"Yes," I say, smiling back at her. Besides the scar, she really is beautiful. I have a million questions running through my mind, but I know it would be rude to ask.

"Jared never shuts up about you," Sam says, going to Emily's side, after he shuts the front door.

Cheeks flaming, I choose not to reply to this.

"_Sam_," Jared mutters.

"But, of course, I can understand why," Sam continues, as if Jared hasn't spoken, and I look up to see if he's teasing, but he looks very serious. Jared nods at Sam, and I feel as if they're having another of those silent conversations.

"So how did you meet Jared, Kim?" Emily asks, breaking in to the boys' silent talk. I wonder if she notices… if she's just used to it by now.

"We sit next to each other in math," I say. "But I've… I mean, I'm always known who he was." I say this and I blush, as I'm referring to the crush I've had on Jared for _years_.

"Oh, really?" Emily looks surprised. "So, you were friends before…?"

"No," I say. "Not really. He just… offered to help me in math one day…"

"Really," Sam says, amusedly. "How convenient for _everyone _that you were having trouble, then."

This comment seems kind of snide, and I don't know what to make of it. I don't know what to make of _Sam_. I'm blushing harder than ever, and I'm looking at the floor. I know that Sam is one of Jared's favorite people. _Does he not like me_?

"Sam," Jared says, suddenly, and his tone isn't too warm, itself. "Can I talk to you? Outside?"

After another quick, silent conversation, they exit, leaving Emily and me alone together.

"Sorry about that," Emily says, her voice pained. "Sam, just… he's a little jealous of yours and Jared's relationship."

I am shocked to hear that. "But he doesn't even know me," I protest. "How much could he know about our relationship?"

At this, Emily throws me a startled glance. "The boys tell each other everything," she says, sounding surprised, as if this is just something I should _know_.

I am stunned. "What do you mean, _everything_?"

"Well, I mean, they have no secrets from each other. It's not their faults you know, but I mean… Jared's told you all this, already, hasn't he?"

I don't get a chance to answer because at that moment, Jared storms into the house and heads straight for me. He grabs my hand, and starts to tug me gently towards the door.

"It was nice seeing you, Emily. Bye," he says, his tone nothing short of polite, but his face telling a different story.

"Where's Sam?" Emily asks, startled.

"Running," Jared says, simply, still tugging me towards the door. Emily's face is a mask of worry as she sees us out of house.

Jared's anger is apparent, and I don't say anything, knowing instinctively that he needs time, just like I do when I'm upset about something.

We arrive at my house, and he puts the car in park, but doesn't get out.

"Jared," I say, hesitantly, and he tenses up. I continue, however, refusing to be deterred. "Jared, what did Emily mean when she said that you and Sam don't have any secrets from each other?"

He looks surprised. Clearly, that's not what he expected to ask, but I don't care. This is something I need to know.

"We…" he hesitates. "We just don't. Have any secrets, I mean."

"She says that Sam is jealous of yours and my relationship," I continue. "I don't understand… Why should he be? I mean, what does he know about it? Isn't he happy with Emily?"

"He's happy with her," Jared says, slowly. "Just, the way they met it was kind of complicated."

"Complicated, how?" I ask, not knowing or caring if I am overstepping my boundaries. I remember Emily asking how Jared and I met, and it didn't strike me as odd. What struck me as odd was how Sam acted about it. "What do they have to do with us?"

"Well, what you have to understand is… Emily is Sam's true love," Jared says, though he doesn't sound all that joyous the way you'd expect someone to sound when saying that.

He turns towards me. "He's never loved anyone stronger than he loves her. And, it was love at first sight for them. The complicated part is that Sam was engaged to Leah Clearwater before that - Emily's cousin."

My eyes widen. "He dumped her cousin for her? And she just went out with him?"

"No, that's why I'm saying it's complicated," Jared sighs. "Of course, there was a lot of drama… but when you find your true love, Kim… well, there's no argument, is there? He _had _to dump Leah."

"That's… but that's terrible!" I say, shaking my head. "He was _engaged _to her!"

"Leah wasn't who he was meant to be with," Jared says, simply.

"But, Jared, you can't agree with that," I say, shaking my head. "It's not right. Poor Leah! You're telling me there's no way they could've made it work? And Emily! How could she do that to her own cousin?"

"She didn't do anything to Leah," Jared replies. "She didn't seduce Sam away, if that's what you're thinking. But think about it, Kim… if I was dating someone else, right now… do you think I could just ignore what's happening between you and me?"

"If your girlfriend was my cousin, I'd hope so!" I retort, appalled that he is clearly on Sam's side.

He shakes his head. "You just don't understand, do you? It wouldn't matter if I was dating someone else. I belong to you, Kim. I always have, and I always will. I'd never be so happy with someone else as I am with you."

My head is spinning. "But Sam and Leah - "

"-would not have worked out," Jared interrupts. "How could he stay in a relationship with someone when he'd always be lusting after her cousin on the side? It would have ended up like this, anyway. It's better in the long run, Kim."

"But if it was just lust - "

"It _wasn't_," Jared cuts me off again. "But, look, this isn't even about that. Sam is jealous because he didn't meet Emily the same way I met you. He's upset because he had to break Leah's heart and cause trouble between her and her cousin. You and I weren't dating anyone before each other."

"So… is Sam jealous of every couple he meets, then? Because I'm sure there aren't many situations like his and Emily's," I ask, still disbelieving.

"No, just ours," Jared says lightly. "Because Sam loves Emily the same way… that I love you."

I stare at him. "Jared, you _can't _know that."

"I do, though," he says, and an extremely serious look comes into his eyes. "My… er… Sam's and my, um, people - our ancestors I guess - we believe in this thing called _imprinting_. It's when someone meets someone for the first time, or I guess, in our cases, after a period of… absence, and immediately knows that that's the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with."

"Jared…" I whisper, my heart doing flip-flops in my chest.

"I thought it was just a story," he continues, quietly. "But… after I was away for two weeks Kim, I saw you, and… you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. I knew it was you. I knew you were my… imprint. And for Sam, it's Emily."

I just stare at him, uncomprehending. "You want to spend the… the rest of your life with me?" I barely manage to ask, eyes wide.

"I… I do," he falters, and takes a deep breath. "I'm… I'm in love with you, Kim. I love you. You're my imprint. You're my everything."

"Jared…" I repeat, not knowing what else to say. Imprint? _Imprinting_? He's not making any sense.

"I know we're only in high school," he says, softly. "But, Kim, I've never felt this way about anyone. I'll never feel so strong about anyone else…"

"Why… why did you wait, then?" I ask, tears springing to my eyes. "Why did you wait so long?"

He gives me a startled glance. "What do you mean?"

"Jared, I've… I've liked you since _middle _school," I say, my face crumpling. "And you never noticed. Until a little while ago."

"Kim-" he looks shocked.

"No," I interrupt. "This imprinting thing… is that the only reason you talked to me?"

"_Kim_," he says, and then stops, hesitating, and that gives me all the incentive I need to get out of the car.

"I… I'll see you later, Jared," I say, voice trembling. Tears are leaking from my eyes and I want to get inside before they spill over.

"Kim, wait!" he says, struggling with his seat belt to get out of his side of the car.

I run into the house before he can reach me, and I close the door just as he reaches the porch. Then, I burst into tears.

* * *

I guess I cry myself to sleep because the next thing I know, my dad is at my bedroom door telling me that Jared's downstairs and he'd like to talk to me. I shake my head, refusing. Puzzled, my dad leaves me alone and I listen to him tell Jared that I'm not feeling well.

An hour later, the phone rings and my mom tells me that it's Jared, but again, I refuse to answer. A little while after that, he calls again, and again I don't go to the phone.

My mom asks me what's wrong, what's happened? But I just shrug. I don't want to talk about it and I doubt she'd understand.

Jared calls twice more after that, but the last time my dad tells him that he should just give it a rest, and let me be for a while.

That night, I change into my pajamas and I realize that while I took a nap, someone opened my window. I cross to close it, and on instinct I look down… and freeze. There's a large wolf sitting in my yard. Frozen, I don't know what to do. He honestly looks big enough to just jump right up to my window, even though my bedroom is on the second story.

Before I can figure out if I should call my dad or just ease backwards, the wolf lets out what can only be described as a whine. Surprised, I let out a breath, and he whines again. I'm pretty sure it's a male wolf. Though, how I can say this, I don't know.

"Goodnight," I whisper to it as if it can understand me. And then I ease the window shut. After one more glance of the wolf's large, sad eyes, I close the blinds, too.

In the morning, I go downstairs to find my dad about to rush out of the door.

"Before you go, Dad, you should know that I saw a wolf last night. In the yard."

"A wolf?" he says, surprised.

"A wolf," I confirm.

"Are you sure it wasn't a bear?"

"Dad, I think I know the difference between a wolf and a bear," I say, suppressing the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'll be sure to mention it to Chief Swan," he says, but I can tell he doesn't really believe me.

Briefly, I wonder where Mom is. Usually, they ride to work together, but when I look out the window, I can see that Dad's the only one in the car. I wonder if she's sick.

"Oh, Kim, your dad's left already? Shoot. I needed to get something out of the car," Mom says, struggling into a high-heel.

"You're going to work?" I ask, surprised.

She gives me a strange look. "Of course."

"But Dad's -"

"I know, Kim. I'm getting a ride," my mom interrupts, smiling. But her smile looks forced, and I wonder for the millionth time just what is going on between them.

My mom's cell phone rings, and she grabs for it. "Hello? Yes, I'll be out in a second. Okay, okay, see you in a bit!"

She gives me a quick hug, and is gone before I can blink. It's not until she's left that I realize she called him, "your dad."

Puzzled once more by their strange behavior, I start to head towards the kitchen when a soft knock comes at the door. Figuring my mom must've forgotten something, I swing the door open.

My mouth forms a tiny, "Oh," of surprise when I see Jared standing there.

"Kim," he says, looking wretched, and something unpleasant drops into my stomach.

"I don't want to see you, Jared," I say, softly, even though it hurts me to say so. I can't even look him in the eye.

"_Please_, no, I can explain -" he says, putting a hand out to prevent me from shutting the door.

"Jared -" I start, but he interrupts me.

"There's a bonfire. Tonight. On the beach. I want you to come," he says, desperately.

"How is that going to help - ?"

"Everything will be explained," he says, and I glance up to see nausea all over his face. "I'll pick you up around seven?"

I hesitate. "Are Sam and Emily going to be there?"

He winces, and I start to shake my head.

"Yes, but it's important for them to be there. I can't explain now, but please. You'll understand if you just _come_."

I sigh. _Honestly, if it was anyone else… _"Okay," I say, quietly, and he gives me one of his rare smiles.

Betraying me, my heart begins to accelerate…

* * *

At exactly seven on the dot that night, Jared knocks on the door.

"Well, he's nothing if not punctual," my mom says, cheerfully, from the couch.

"Which is more than we can say for _some _people around here," my dad mutters, lifting a newspaper to his face.

To this comment, which I find surprisingly rude, my mom doesn't reply. Instead she just glares at my dad who doesn't notice on account of the newspaper.

Looking between them, a strange, hollow feeling settles in my stomach,but I don't have time to think about it just now.

I open the door to see Jared standing there in a white form-fitting t-shirt, under a plaid button-up shirt. As always, he looks utterly gorgeous and takes my breath away.

He gives me a tiny smile as if in response to my thought, but I don't return it.

We get in the car and drive in silence until we arrive at the beach, and sure enough, there is a bonfire with logs around, and people galore.

I recognize Jared's friends, including Emily and Sam, plus two more boys I haven't met. And surprisingly, there are a good number of adults, too.

"Jared! And Kim!" Embry, I think, says, with a huge smile on his face, but surprisingly, Paul just scowls at us.

I'm shocked to see that Embry is now as huge as Paul, Jared, and Sam all are. And he's also sporting a brand new buzzed haircut.

"Everyone who hasn't met her, this is Kim," Jared says, and all of his friends check me out. I blush under so much scrutiny, and almost unconsciously move closer to Jared. He reaches for my hand, and I grab it without thinking.

Jared quickly introduces me to everyone I haven't met yet, and I realize that Emily is the only other girl. I still feel a slight jolt of surprise when I see her scar, but I suppose I'll get used to it. She smiles warmly, and says hello. I guess she's forgiven Jared and I for running Sam out of his own home. Speaking of Sam, he looks sheepish, and gives us a sort of acknowledging glance, but doesn't say anything.

Among them, the only ones of Jared's friends I haven't met yet are Seth Clearwater - who is introduced to me as Emily's cousin, and I wonder if he's Leah's brother, but I know better than to ask right now - and Quil Ateara. Seth, younger than the others, I notice, hasn't stopped looking at me since I got here. He sends me a small smile, and I start to return it, hesitantly, but Jared squeezes my hand and… well, _growls _at him.

I look up at him in shock, and I'm surprised to see such a hostile look on his face. There is a falter in conversation, but after a few seconds, everyone carries on as if they don't notice when they quite obviously do.

He pointedly sits between me and Seth Clearwater, as if the boy is going to jump my bones or something, and it's all I can do not to roll my eyes. I've never seen him acting so possessive, and I wonder if this is another factor of the imprinting thing he mentioned, or if he actually likes me? I feel slightly hurt all over again, and I slide my hand out of his slowly, so that no one else will notice. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him give me a puzzled glance, but I don't look at him.

Soon enough, though, I am so absorbed by what's taking place, the stories that are being told that remind me so vividly of my Imaginary Jared dreams when I was sick that I don't have to pretend not to notice the hurt glances he keeps throwing my way. I'm too enthralled in what's being said.

* * *

After the bonfire, I've heard so much that I've almost forgotten about Jared and the whole imprinting thing.

"That was amazing," I say, my eyes wide as we walk towards the car. "I didn't know your people had such interesting legends."

"You liked it?" he asks, in a strange tone of voice.

I glance at him. "Yeah. It was cool."

"Kind of bizarre, though, right?" he continues.

"Well, I mean… yes, but most legends usually have a basis in theory," I say. "Meaning at some point in time before the storytellers' imaginations took over, parts of it actually happened."

"Hm," Jared replies, apparently lost in thought. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

I am surprised at this abrupt turn in conversation. "A walk… where?"

"In the woods," he says.

"Now? Tonight? Isn't that kind of dangerous?" I say, hesitantly.

He smiles that tiny smile. "Not if you're with me."

"Jared, I don't know. I saw…" I falter, feeling silly all of a sudden. "I saw a wolf… yesterday. Last night. Outside my window. He was huge." I quickly realize how silly it sounds and I add, "He could've been a bear."

"He? How do you know it was male?" he asks, curiously, and I just stare at him. Like my dad, he doesn't seem concerned at all.

"I don't know… he just _was_," I say, shrugging. And then, "_Jared_!" because he's grabbed my hand and is pulling me toward the woods.

"Kim," he suddenly turns around to face me, causing me to stumble. "What if I told you it was all real?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"The stories," he says. "What if I told you all of it… the legends are all… true?"

"I'd say you are a loon," I say, smiling a bit.

"You wouldn't believe me?" he asks, that intense look coming into his eyes. "What if I could show you?"

At his look, my heart rate increases, and I can't process what he is saying.

"Show me _what_?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

"Kim… the _wolves_," he replies in a low voice. "I _know _you saw a wolf last night outside your window… because it was _me_. I was the wolf. I _am _the wolf."

I hold eye contact with him for all of five seconds before I dissolve into giggles. "Very funny," I say, smiling again. I start to walk away from him, but he grabs my arm.

"No, wait, Kim. I'm serious," he says, turning me back to face him. "I… my ancestors could turn into wolves whenever their people were in need of protection. And now, I don't know how, but that power has been passed on to me… and Sam, and Paul, and Embry."

I shake my head. "You're crazy," I say, still smiling.

"I'm _not_, Kim. I'm _serious_. I've never been more serious in my life," he insists.

"You're crazy," I repeat, my smile faltering. "Look, Jared… it's a really good joke… but it's getting kind of cold out here, okay? I'd like it if you dropped me off at home now. Thanks for inviting me."

"Kim -"

"Jared, _stop_," I interrupt because now I'm getting upset. "It's not funny anymore, and I'd like it if you took me home now, please."

"No, not until you believe me," he says, insistently. "Look, what can I do to convince you?"

I laugh, disbelieving. "_Convince _me?" I turn away again, but Jared somehow is standing right in front of me. I gasp, and startled, take a step back.

"_Move_, Jared," I say. "_Now_."

"Kim, please," he says weakly, his whole expression crumbling.

"I don't understand," I say, shaking my head. "What exactly are you trying to tell me? That you're all… what… _werewolves_? And whenever the rez is in trouble, you… _transform_?"

"Those are the basics, yes," he says, pained. "But I wouldn't call us werewolves. It's not the same at all. We can control our transformations."

I stare at him for a long time, but his expression never changes.

"I can't believe this," I mutter, staring down at my hands. "You're really serious. You actually expect me to believe you."

"You _have _to believe this, Kim," he says, stepping forward to reach out for me.

Startled, I take a step back, not missing the stricken expression that etches itself across his face. I don't care, though. I don't care about his so-called pain. I can feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes. I really don't want to cry in front of him, and I wish he would just cut it out already. Just laugh and say it is all a joke, and that he's sorry. That he never meant to frighten me.

I am confused. I am upset. And I'm angry.

"I want to go home," I say, very, very quietly. I fold my arms across my chest and I stare at the ground. I can't make eye contact with him anymore.

"Emily has a scar," he says, quickly. "Looks like a wild animal did it, right? It wasn't. It was Sam. He-he lost control one night and phased. Emily was too close -"

"Stop it, Jared!" I exclaim. "That's sick! How could you say something like that?"

There is a long silence in which I refuse to look up at him and he doesn't move at all.

"Okay," he finally says, misery laced in his voice. "I'll show you."

I shake my head, marveling at how utterly ridiculous he is being. I am hurt, and no small part of me is wondering whether this is all an elaborate scheme he thought up to break up with me… to make _me _break up with _him_.

"I… I have to undress, so don't look up, okay?" he says, softly.

Of course, at these words, my head shoots up and I start. He is seriously removing his clothing piece by piece.

"Wh-what are you doing? Stop!" I say, starting to panic.

"Kim, wait! I have to show you, so you'll believe me," he pleaded.

This is it. Before I fully think about what I'm doing, I stride over to him, raise my hand, and bring it across his face in a hard and heavy slap. Unfortunately, it hurts me a lot more than it seems to hurt him. At the moment, I am too incensed to care.

"Have you _lost _your _mind_?" I hiss. "You seriously brought me here to tell me bunch of… of _lies_, and then you start stripping? If this is some kind of desperate attempt to have sex with me, Jared, than you can just _forget _about that _ever _happening!"

With that said, I shove him for good measure, and then storm away, hopefully in the right direction. I don't know how I am going to get home, since Jared drove me here, but hopefully Sam or Emily or someone else won't have a problem dropping me off. Heck, I am even mad enough to ask _Seth_, and I'm pretty sure he's not even old enough to drive yet.

I know one thing for sure, though. I don't want to see Jared again for a long, long time.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Story Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Meyer.

Author's Note: Here I am, once again, updating a day later than I intended. Sorry you guys! I have a wonderful excuse, though. I've been working on another story. A fantastic story. Another _imprint _story. One that I'm sure you'll all love, so you'll just have to forgive me. Hope you like this!

_Summary: Kim Winters was perfectly content to just sit and watch Jared West every day in math class. Never once did she dream he'd actually TALK to her…_

**Phased - Chapter Five  
**

* * *

It is the next day, and I have already informed my parents that I don't want to speak to or see Jared West ever again. My dad, always the super protective one, asks me if he's hurt me in any way, and I'm horrified at the thought. I'm quick to reassure them it is nothing like that… he only hurt my heart.

As a family, I think maybe in an effort to cheer me up, we go out to my favorite restaurant and they allow me to order whatever I want.

"Kim, we have to talk to you," Mom says, hesitantly.

I look between them and see how they're not making eye-contact with each other. A heavy weight settles in my stomach, and I realize that I'm not the reason we came out tonight. I also know that whatever this news is, it's not going to be good.

"Kim, your mother and I… we love you very much," my dad pauses, and seems to need help, so my mom jumps in.

"But… well, we don't really feel the same way about each other, that we once felt," my mom says, slowly. "And your father and I… we haven't been okay for a long time now."

My insides freeze up, and just like that, I am transported back into the forest the night before. I'm hearing something I don't want to hear. Something I desperately want to be a lie…

"… get a divorce."

"What?" I exclaim. "What? You can't! You can't do that!"

"Kim, please calm down," my mom says, glancing around. People are looking at us, but I don't care.

"I told you we should have told her at home," my dad mutters.

"Would you stop it? You're acting like a child."

"Don't tell me how I'm acting, Christine."

"You can't get a divorce!" I say, my voice louder than both of theirs. "No!"

"Kim -"

"NO!" I stand up, and sprint towards the door of the restaurant ignoring their calls behind me.

* * *

I don't actually go anywhere when I go outside because it's too far to walk, but I give my parents the silent treatment the entire way back home.

As soon as we get to the house, I let myself in without holding the door for either one of them, and I head straight to my room. I open the door, spin around and shut it, and lock it before anyone can follow me up the stairs.

I turn around once more and flip on my light switch, then open my mouth to scream.

Before I can get a breath out, I am pinned against the wall by Jared, and his hand is over my mouth.

"Don't scream, Kim," he whispers, urgently. "It's just me. I'll let you go when you promise not to scream."

I nod, my heart still hammering in my chest.

Slowly, he removes his hand, and I push backwards from him, nearly falling on the floor.

"Kim-" he starts, his voice full of undisguised emotion.

"_Get. Out_," I interrupt, in a low voice. "Right now. Or else I promise that my dad will be up these stairs faster than you can say 'werewolf.'"

"Give me five minutes," he says quickly. "In five minutes look outside and I'll be out there in my wolf form, okay? If you do that… and-and you still don't believe me, I'll never bother you again, I swear."

"Get _out_, Jared," I repeat, not bothering to acknowledge whether I've heard him or not.

"Five minutes," he repeats, and somehow he manages to get outside without alerting either one of my parents. How he does that is beyond me.

Five minutes later, I am debating whether to look outside or not, and I hate myself for it. A person who can transform - no, the word he used was "_phase_" - into a wolf whenever he wants? Please! I know better than to look outside. I know this is just an elaborate scheme to embarrass me, and I wonder how many grinning people will be standing out there with cameras when I go to the window.

Ten minutes later, I'm still pacing my bedroom floor. Now, I want to check. It's possible everyone is gone, but I want to be sure. I know I won't be able to sleep until I take at least a tiny peek out of the window. I force myself to wait another five minutes just to be sure.

Then, I look. And I see… nothing. Nothing and no one, and the miniscule part of me that was hoping for something, _anything _to be true is completely and utterly crushed.

* * *

For the next few weeks, I am a zombie. I don't talk to anyone unless they talk to me first, and I don't leave the house for fear that I'll run into Jared. At first, he calls everyday until my mom threatens to have his number blocked. I'm told that he stops by everyday as well, but I don't answer the door for anyone, knowing that my mom and dad both have their own house keys.

Luckily, I don't really have any other close friends.

And luckily, my mom and dad are extremely busy with the divorce and their own horrible lives to pay attention to me and my downward spiral.

Or so I think.

"Kim! Come on, let's go," my dad says, waking me from an uneasy sleep. "You're not staying in the house today. You're so pale, you're losing your natural tan."

"Dad, I can't -" I groan, pulling the covers back up over my head. Except, he yanks them down again.

"Look, here now," he says. "You and I… we're going to Port Angeles today. No excuses."

I open my eyes and glare at him. "No, excuses, sure. Just an opportunity to escape Mom."

He sighs. "It's uncomfortable for both of us, Kim. But, look… if you want to talk about it -"

"I don't," I interrupt, quickly.

"Okay, well… be ready in half an hour?" he asks, hopefully.

"Dad, if I see Jared…" I hesitate.

"I'll tell him to stay away from you," he states firmly.

"Okay…" I agree. But I am still hesitant. I know it's weird, but I feel like the moment I step outside, Jared will _know _about it. And he'll be all over me. Like stink on a skunk. I know I'm probably being paranoid, though.

Half an hour later, we are on our way to Port Angeles, and there is no sign of Jared. I have to admit, I did miss the fresh air, but I still opt to slide down in my seat for fear of being spotted by someone who knows him.

Eventually, we arrive in Port Angeles, and I am forced to relax. Jared is not here. There is no sign of Jared. I'm with my dad. I take a deep breath, and inhale the scents of my dad's and my favorite restaurant. The place is kind of expensive, and I wonder if he has more bad news to relay. That is kind of my mom and my dad's style lately. Treat me to expensive things and break bad news. As if money ever fixed anything emotionally.

We order our food, and for a while we just enjoy light chatter. Then, a serious look enters his eye, and I groan inwardly.

"Kim… you know that once your mom and I get the divorce, we're not living together anymore?" he says, hesitantly.

"I kind of figured that, Dad," I say, determined to not make this easy for him. This is the part where he asks me who I want to live with, and I think it's wrong. No child should ever have to choose between a parent.

"Well, I… think it would be best if you stayed with your mom," he continues, completely shocking me.

"… What?" I say, surprised.

He looks extremely uncomfortable. "I… I know this might be hard to hear, and your mom didn't want me to tell you, but… I found some evidence that you might… might not be _mine_."

I've stopped breathing, and blood is rushing in my ears. "What?" I repeat, not sure if the words have made it from my brain to my mouth. "What?" I try to say again.

"I'll still be your dad. And I still love you, same as always," he says, quickly. "But, look, Kim, you have to understand, if I ever get remarried, and I tell my new wife about this… it's possible that she'll want a DNA test between the two of us. And if it turns out you're not my daughter… well, imagine how that would look. You, a girl of almost eighteen."

I stare at him, unwilling to believe what I am hearing.

"You know that one of the huge reasons I married your mother was because I believe I had gotten her pregnant," he continues, but I don't want to hear anymore. Torn, though, I can't help but listen. "And of course, I fell in love with her rather quickly _after _I had married her. But, there's evidence to suggest that your mother was with someone right before me… and she could very well have been pregnant before we met.

"So I just think it would be easier… and she agrees… if you were to stay here. That way no awkward questions would ever be raised. I would still send you child support, of course. And you're welcome to fly and visit me frequently, free of charge, wherever I end up settling. I do love you, Kim."

"Stop," I whisper.

"Excuse me?" he says, confusedly.

"STOP IT!" I scream, and the entire restaurant stops speaking. I choke on my next words, however, and I can't… _I can't deal_…

Seconds later, I'm outside running. Seems like it's all I've been doing lately.

* * *

Quite a while later, when I'm sure my dad won't be able to find me, I start looking for a payphone. I'm sure my mom can pick me up.

I turn a corner next to some familiar shops I'm sure my mom and I have been to, before, and I freeze.

There, standing in my way, is Sam Uley.

"Kim Winters…" Sam says, looking not a bit surprised to see me.

My eyes widen, and I turn to bolt in the other direction, but Sam reaches out and grabs my arm.

"Not so fast, girl," he says. "You have a bit of explaining to do."

_Oh, but this is just the last straw_.

"_Me_?" I ask, vehemently, yanking my arm out of Sam's grasp. "_I _have explaining to do?"

"Jared is -"

"I don't care about Jared!" I say, seizing my arm where he grabbed it. I know there's going to be a bruise there in the morning, though not from him grabbing it - but from me wrenching it away.

He winces as if it is him I've offended. "You don't know what you're saying," he shakes his head.

"Stop telling me what to know and what to think!"

"Jared -"

"Jared is a liar!" I cut him off.

"And you're an idiot!" he snaps at me, and I reel back as if he has physically shoved me. "Why the hell would he lie to you? Don't you have any idea how much he loves you? How much he cares about you? Have you even considered that he might be telling the truth? Did you give him a chance to explain?"

"You… you don't know what he said," I mumble.

"What makes you so sure that I don't?" he says, and I look up, my eyebrows raised. I suddenly remember Emily telling me that the boys have no secrets from each other.

"Give him a chance," he continues, when I don't say anything. "I know everything seems pretty unbelievable to you right now… but what's the harm in seeing what he has to show you? At least, give him that much."

* * *

After Sam - and Emily, who is with him - give me a ride home, I go straight to my mom and give her a huge hug. I dissolve into tears, and she drops the phone she is holding to her ear. From her face expression I know my dad is on the other end.

For a long time, we stay like that. Mother and daughter holding each other.

* * *

An hour or two later, my dad returns home and tries to sweep me into a hug, but my mom intercepts and stops him. Not that I need her to, but she seems to understand how I'm feeling, and it's nice that someone has my back. I don't, for a second, believe that I'm anyone other than my dad's child, whether my mom was with someone else beforehand or not. My mom is an inherently good person, and I can't fathom that she would ever deceive anyone that way.

As much as I want to avoid my dad, I keep my bedroom door open for the duration of the day hoping that Jared will stop by.

I'm rewarded a little later when I hear a timid-sounding knock on the door.

I sprint downstairs, two-at-a-time, remembering that I haven't yet told my family that I don't in fact hate Jared anymore, and I fling the door open to see him standing on the porch.

"Kim," he whispers, and heat rushes into my face. He is as beautiful as I remember him, and I'm overcome with the urge to throw my arms around him. I just barely resist.

"Jared," I say, instead, trying to put everything I'm feeling into that one word.

I invite him in. Pointedly, I ignore my dad and address only my mom. I tell her that Jared and I have things to talk about, and she just nods.

We go upstairs to my room, and I close the door, so that it's open just a crack. I don't want my parents to overhead us, whatever might come out of his mouth.

"I talked to Sam," I say, since it's obvious that he's unsure where to start.

He nods. "Yeah, I…" he hesitates.

"And… and I'm going to try to be open-minded," I say, uncrossing my arms.

He nods again. "Would you mind if we closed the door?" he asks. I give him a skeptical look and he hurries to explain. "It's just… to phase, I have to get undressed, and -"

"Jared," I start, exasperated.

"You promised to keep an open mind," he reminds me, quietly.

I sigh, and reluctantly close my bedroom door. I don't lock it, though. Just in case.

Under my blushing, watchful gaze he starts undressing. First to go is his shirt, and my eyes keep darting between his perfectly sculpted chest and my carpet. Silently, he takes off his shoes and socks, and I can't help feeling as if he is denying the inevitable.

Finally, he gets to the top button of his cutoff shorts, and my heart begins to pound. He hesitates and looks up at me.

"We don't have to do this now… here…" he says, "if you're nervous."

"I'm not," I say, faintly.

"You're lying, Kim," he replies. "I can hear the way your heartbeat accelerated. I can always tell when you're nervous… or scared… or worried… or excited." He blushes at the last word, and I choose to ignore that.

"Because of your wolf senses?" I ask, but I forget the sarcastic edge, so it comes out as if I'm actually interested. Which I am _not_.

"Yeah," he nods, and quick as lightning, he reaches for his shirt and pulls it back on. "And I can hear your father coming upstairs to check on us. I think he thinks we're being way too quiet."

I shake my head in disbelief, but sure enough, not half a second later, my dad slowly pushes the door open, as if to try to catch us in some sexual act.

"Oh, Kim," he says, as if he didn't expect for me to be sitting in my desk chair, and for Jared to be leaning against my bed on the floor, fully clothed.

"Dad," I say, raising an eyebrow.

He reddens. "Leave the door open, will you?" he says, and then retreats back downstairs quickly.

I look at Jared, startled, and he returns my gaze, steadily. "Would you like to go somewhere?" he asks.

* * *

A little while later we're back in the woods, in the same clearing Jared took me to that night when he first started sprouting wolf stories.

The same clearing where we made-out - _really_ made-out - for the first time. I blush, as the memories rush into my head, image after image.

My heartbeat speeds up again and sure enough, Jared turns to towards me, curiosity written all over his face.

I shake my head, indicating that I'm not going to share this thought, but he just continues to peer at me.

"Kim," he says, softly, and I recognize the intense look in his eyes.

"No, Jared," I try to say, weakly, but my voice has abandoned me. And now I'm in his arms.

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he lowers his lips to mine, and I can't handle it. My hands shoot up to bury themselves in his hair, and I yank him closer to me, pressing my body against his. He lets out a low growl, and puts me tighter still into his body. His hands roam up and down my backside, and _I don't care_.

We sink to the ground, except this time I'm on top, and I'm letting the lust consume me. I frantically unbutton his shirt buttons, and when I get it open, I run my hands all over his chest. He never stops kissing me, rocking the lower half of his body into mine, gentle at first, but now much, much more roughly.

His hands are touching me everywhere, squeezing me, grabbing me everywhere, and I _miss _this. I _love _this. _I love him_.

Gasping at the thought, I wrench myself away from him.

We are both breathing heavily, and I wonder if he can hear my heart beating now, even over his own.

"I'm going to show you now," he says, after a long while of silence. Slowly, we both climb to our feet.

Facing me, he takes off his shirt, shoes, and socks, but when it comes to his shorts, he turns around. I blush, realizing that this is probably because he doesn't want to make me feel uncomfortable with his quite obvious erection.

He lowers his shorts and boxers, and we're both absolutely silent. He walks clear across the clearing, all with his back to me. And then, and then, he starts shaking violently.

I gasp, wondering if he is having some kind of seizure. "Jared!" I try to call out, but my voice is stuck in my throat.

"_Kim_," I think I hear him growl, but I can't be sure. He falls to his hands and knees, and right when I am about to run over and demand that he stop this crazy charade once and for all, he's gone. Popped out of existence, and in his place is a very, very large animal.

I let out some kind of strangled sound and I fall heavily to my knees. The animal, it's turned around, and now I can see that it is indeed, a wolf, turns and looks at me. And right away, I am certain of one thing. This is the same wolf that was under my window that night.

The wolf lowers himself to his belly, and starts to creep across the ground towards me. Vaguely, I register that this is a submissive move. I must've heard or seen it somewhere before because I don't know how I know _that_, either.

I whimper as he gets closer, and I can't bring myself to stand up. I can't connect Jared to this wolf, no matter how hard I try, and I know that if he attacks me, I'm dead. There's no way I'll be able to outrun him.

_Jared_…

Just when I think I can't stand it anymore, my vision blurs, and Jared pops back into existence. He's naked, of course, and has quite a worried look on his face.

"Kim…" he whispers, coming towards me, but I gasp.

"No, no, no!" I say, scrambling away, having found motion again. "Don't! Stay away, don't touch me!"

The anguish on his face looks almost physical, as if I have reached out and slapped him again.

"Kim… I-I'm sorry," he says, tears welling up in his eyes. I falter for a second, unwilling to believe that Jared is actually crying. That Jared is a… a…

"You're a wolf," I whisper, backed into a tree. "You're a _wolf_."

He hangs his head, and in that second, I believe everything.

* * *

After he gets dressed, we drive back to my house in silence. I am aware of putting as much distance as possible between us in the front seats, and I know that my actions have to be hurting him, but I can't bring myself to stop… to calm down.

We arrive in front of my house, and I can't keep myself from bolting as soon as the car is stopped. I don't know if Jared tries to stop me, or what, but I don't turn around. I don't give him the chance.

* * *

Later that night, almost as if he knows I'm going to be there, I look out of my window to see the gigantic wolf looking up at me. I'm not surprised, and I don't think he is, either.

The thing is, he doesn't look bloodthirsty or anything, now that he's so far away from me. I still think he could jump up and into the window if he really wanted to, but I… honestly don't think he'd hurt me.

Trying not to think too much about what I'm doing, I grab a jacket, stuff my feet into my slippers and sneak downstairs. Carefully, I open up the back door and I sneak out into the yard, quiet as a mouse.

I can't make myself move from the "safety" of the back porch, though, as I stare as this wolf who is supposed to be Jared.

Once again, he lowers himself to his belly in an attempt to show me his submissive side, and lays his head flat in the grass.

"Jared…?" I whisper, and he lifts his head slightly. "Can you understand me?"

I reach out a hand, still not moving my feet forward, and he simply cocks his head to the side, as if to say that he isn't coming any closer so I'm going to have to make the move. I can't blame him.

Holding my breath, I inch closer and closer to him until I'm mere my fingers are centimeters from his head. "Please don't bite me," I say, softly, and I swear he lets out a sound that could be mistaken for a laugh.

Gently, my fingers make contact with one of his ears, and quite suddenly, he pushes his entire head into my hand. Shocked, I freeze, but he keeps bumping his head against my hand. _He wants to be petted_…

I suppress the urge to laugh out loud, and I just grin at him instead, rubbing the palm of my hand through his fur. Even like this, he's so incredibly warm. This is surreal. This is _amazing_.

I start to notice details about him that I was too afraid to notice before. Like the fact that his hair is the same shade of Jared's and his eyes are the exact same color as Jared's. His fur is even cut short like Jared's hair, and I wonder if that's the reason why. I remember that Sam's, and two more of Jared's friends have hair cut short too, and I _wonder_.

I grow slightly braver, and I move from his head to his back, trailing my fingers through his fur.

"This is so weird," I say, fervently, and Jared lets out that huffy laughing sound again.

Then, quite suddenly, he turns towards me and licks my hand. I can't help but laugh out loud this time, and I swoop down over him, engulfing him in a hug as best as I can.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, and I think he understands.

* * *

A/N: Almost done! Please review!


	6. Epilogue

Story Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Meyer.

Author's Note: You guys have been awesome. This is the last chapter, but don't worry. I have another imprinting story planned out and almost ready to write. It's going to be a lot longer than this one, a lot more detailed, and just all around better, because originally this story was supposed to just be for practice to see if I was comfortable writing in the Twilight-verse. Now that I know I can do it, I plan to have fun with it. Yay! So, last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!

_Summary: Kim Winters was perfectly content to just sit and watch Jared West every day in math class. Never once did she dream he'd actually TALK to her…_

**Phased - Epilogue**

* * *

The day after Jared shows up at my house in the night as a wolf, we sit down and have a long discussion. He repeats the bonfire legends to me, allowing me to interject and ask questions. Although, it all makes sense, there's still something about it that really bothers me.

"So… about imprinting," I say, hesitantly. "You… you didn't have a choice… when it came to… imprinting on me?"

"Well, I don't know," he replies, thoughtfully. "Sam and I have been thinking about this, and we think there at least has to be a basic attraction there before imprinting can occur."

I blush, but I keep eye contact with him. It still amazes me how he can make me blush so easily. I mean, I've seen him _naked_.

"He admitted that he met Emily once before he had first changed… and he was attracted to her, then," Jared continues. "And I… I've always thought you were gorgeous, Kim." He gives me his tiny smile, and I return it.

"I just think that imprinting confirms what we're capable of feeling. We'll never be as happy with anyone else as we are with our imprints," he explains. "If I had started dating you before I discovered that you were my imprint, it would have worked out just the same, but… I didn't want to take the chance of dating anyone just in case. At least, until I stopped phasing."

"I understand," I reply, quietly. And I think I really do.

"Do you think you can get used to this?" he asks me seriously.

I laugh. "Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice," he says, solemnly. "Kim, I know you're the type to run away, and if you want to run away from this, I'll understand. I might run away if I could, but I can't. And I need you here, Kim. I need you with me."

"I care about you a lot, Jared… I want to say I love you, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet," I say, honestly. "I… won't run away from you. I don't think I can anymore. Not when I know… _everything_."

"Yeah," he says, quietly. "I understand."

And I think he really does.

* * *

In the next month or so, things change dramatically around my house. My dad has moved out, for one, so now it's just me and my mom. Jared is also over our house constantly and my mom is always joking about him moving in.

Catching sight of his face when she makes one of his comments, I don't think he'd be so adverse to taking her up on the offer. I wouldn't be either.

I become really good friends with Emily, in spite of the age difference, and we never run out of things to talk about. It helps having someone to talk to who understands about having a boyfriend who phases into a wolf whenever the need arises. It's definitely not something I can talk about with my mom.

Jared and I fall more in love every day, and we are constantly discovering new things about each other. I don't know what the future will bring for us, but I know that whatever it is, we'll face it together.

* * *

A/N: It's over! And I'm kinda sad, but excited about things to come. Please review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
